


my dear, it is not so dreadful here

by larasorna



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Hades and Persephone Mythology Fusion, Biblical References, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Traslation, from english to russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:32:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larasorna/pseuds/larasorna
Summary: Повелитель подземного царства похищает райскую деву. А Земле приходится расплачиваться.





	1. i. one for sorrow.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [my dear, it is not so dreadful here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16499018) by [thedivinemove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedivinemove/pseuds/thedivinemove). 



Даже тьме нужно есть. И любить. В чем разница? Мы поглащаем то, что любим, вместе с его предназначением, что питает нас. Мы пируем славу, утешаясь ее красотой. Тьма была голодна. Тьма всегда пожирает, всегда ищет свет, что стоит к ней в опозиции.

Мэйбл Мартин. Мэйбл, эпизод 18: "Необычайный голод"

 

 

Она протягивает руки к умирающему оленю, брови нахмурились от сосредоточенности. Она чувствует замедленное сердцебиение животного — тонкую нить, готовую вот-вот сорваться. Весь мир сжимается, а она касается земли, проводит руками в воздухе, использует свет внутри себя и исцеляет его.

Мэллори делает шаг назад на дрожащих ногах, наблюдая за олененком того же цвета, как и олень до исцеления. Больше нет раны, искажающей его тело. Его сердцебиение устойчивое, она чувствует и ее собственное сердце похоже вот-вот разорвет от счастья и радости за подаренную жизнь. Ведьмы позади издают звуки изумления. Мисс Корделия смотрит на нее с улыбкой полной гордости, победа озаряет ее лицо.

Олень медленно уходит в даль, в поле. Его шаткие колени стучат друг о друга, словно он впервые встал на землю. Светящимися глазами, Мэллори следует за ним, готовая защитить его от опасностей, радуясь чувству единства их душ, связанных словно звенья цепочки.

С каждым шагом, цветы щекочут ее икры, тонкая белая ткань ее платья развивается на ветру. Сейчас по-прежнему тепло, несмотря на приближающуюся осень и пожелтевшие листья на деревьях; мягкий шепот листвы превращается в громкий шелест всякий раз, когда ветер набирает силу.

И в тот момент, земля содрогается.

Мэллори замирает на месте. Ее олень бросается к деревьям и исчезает из виду, пока земля продолжает трястись. Земля перед ней, необъяснимо, начинает оседать.

Небо темнеет. Воздух стает холодным.

Из-под земли появляется мужчина. Златовласый, одетый в черное, с глазами настолько голубыми, что взгляд, кинутый на них, причинял боль. Мэллори отводит глаза, поспешно отходя назад. Она видит, как ведьмы бегут к ней — мисс Корделия впереди, чей взгляд полон страха. Кровь Мэллори застывает, и она бежит навстречу.

Быстрым движением, мужчина оказывается позади; его руки держат ее в цепкой хватке, и она не может пошевелиться. Она пытается вырваться из объятий, но он даже не замечает ее жалкие попытки:

— Время расплаты, Корделия, — говорит он своим шелковистым голосом, который, каким-то образом, охватывает целое поле. — И я пришел забрать свое.

Он смотрит на нее сверху, длинные волосы падают ей на лицо, а дыхание щекочет щеку. От него пахнет пеплом, грязью и смертью, и она делает вдох в последний раз.

— Не кричи, — говорит он.

И они погружаются под землю.

 

***

 

Они падают сквозь землю, сквозь слабые вспышки света, который в конце концов исчезают в темноте. Мэллори не кричит. Не кричит, потому что потеряла дыхание, а легкие заполнились грязью, и все что она могла это держаться за одежду мужчины. Ее пальцы касаются темного бархата его пальто — единственная ценность в их свободном падении в пустоту.

Наконец-то они приземляются на то, что напоминает пол. Мэллори падает на землю, пытаясь сделать вдох, но ничто не может заставить исчезнуть это ужасное давление. Это причиняет ужасную боль, словно ее внутренности разорвутся в любую секунду. Она пытается снова вдохнуть, но чувствует настолько мощный удар боли, что ее рвет. Пот стекает по лицу, когда она опускается на колени и упирается руками в землю, облегчение не приходит, лишь новая боль.

— Просто…прекрати делать это, — послышался голос мужчины сверху, его тон говорил о нетерпеливости, — дыши или не дыши — это неважно, здесь тебе это не нужно. Не стоит уделять этому внимание, — добавляет он с пренебрежительностью, — ничего с тобой не случилось, ты не умерла.

Мэллори чувствует, как растет злость внутри. Злость на монстра, что похитил ее из дома. Но она прислушивается, стараясь следовать совету. Перестань думать. Ты в порядке. Все хорошо. Какая ужасная ирония.

Она успокаивается и садится, уже не пытаясь выблевать все легкие. Девушка вытирает лицо, а мужчина стоит на месте, его губы скривились от недовольства, а холодная голубизна глаз тускнела в темном свете комнаты. Мэллори сжала руки в кулаки. Внутри нее разгорается пламя, яркое и горячее, которое она ранее не испытывала, и она сосредотачивает его на монстра перед ней, наконец-то, смешивая с местью, выпуская его.

Мужчина не ведет даже пальцем. Проявление ее живой силы исчезает неподалеку, словно все это не больше ее фантазии. Его губы изгибаются в издевательской усмешке:

— Что ж, похоже слухи правдивы, Мэллори, — произносит он, а сердцебиение девушки бьет по ушам, — ведьма попытается заколдовать самого дьявола в аду. Тебе даже не стыдно, так ведь?

Она пытается снова. Вздымает воздух, но ничего не происходит. Мужчина двигает рукой, словно отмахивается от насекомого, и возвращает ее удар обратно. Мэллори отбрасывает назад, и она падает на пол с глухим звуком, боль пронзает все кости.

— Твои трюки не работают в моих владениях, маленькая ведьма. Так что, если не хочешь ощутить мою силу вновь, советую не испытывать мое терпение. — Он задирает голову, — А теперь поднимайся, время двигаться вперед. Мои подданные ждут.

Мэллори поднимается на колени, а затем заставляет себя подняться на ноги. Комната сужается в коридор, а длинные ноги мужчины уже отдаляли его от нее. Неохотно, но она следует за ним.

Коридор состоит из дверей. Дверь за дверью, коридор длинною, кажется, в вечность. Каждая дверь идентична предыдущей — темная и блестящая.

— Тебе разрешено посещать любой личный ад, — говорит ее похититель, не поворачиваясь. Его руки сложены позади. — Здесь более чем предостаточно дверей, за которыми ты найдешь веселье пока ты здесь.

— И как долго я здесь пробуду? — Спрашивает девушка, голос похож на слабый плач.

— Не знаю. Наверное, вечность.

Весь этот путь выматывает ее. Коридор все не заканчивается, бесконечные ряды дверей словно насмехались над ней. Боль пронзает вновь, и с каждым шагом она чувствовала, как нечто тяжелое давило сверху, пытаясь придавить ее к земле. Кости казались ужасно тяжелыми, а кафель внизу поплыл перед глазами.

— Не останавливайся, — говорит он, — у меня нет времени ждать, а ты сама не найдешь выхода.

Мэллори падает на пол. Холод кафеля — прикосновение блаженства к ее разгоряченной коже.

— Что с тобой не так? — Недовольно спрашивает мужчина, возвышаясь. Его блестящие носки туфель на одном уровне с ее глазами.

— Мне здесь не место, — быстро отвечает девушка, снова пытаясь сделать вдох, который ей больше не нужен.

— Но ты здесь, и будешь делать то, что тебе, черт возьми, сказано. Поднимайся! — Он хватает ее предплечье, и насильно поднимает на ноги. Она хватает его за рукав, сжимая его настолько, насколько может.

— Я серьезно…я не должна здесь находиться, прошу…

— Закрой рот и иди вперед, — прошипел мужчина, его лицо заострилось и перед глазами предстал монстр. Внезапно, у нее наворачиваются слезы. — Или я оставлю тебя здесь увядать на всю вечность.

Она заставляла себя двигаться вперед.

Мэллори не знала сколько занял у них путь к паре дверей, которые были намного массивнее, чем остальные. Толкая одну из дверей, мужчина смотрит вниз на нее, улыбаясь своей отравленной улыбкой. Мэллори представляет, что она не исчезала с его губ еще с начала времен, с райского сада.

— Добро пожаловать в твой новый дом.

 

***

 

За дверями, разрастался целый город, наполненный жизнью. Хотя, это неправильное описание, ведь Мэллори чувствует, что единственным живым существом здесь была лишь она.

Это завораживало — бесконечные, высокие здания сделаны из какого-то стеклянного, мерцающего материала, устремляющегося в самый верх к темному дыму; резиденции, украшенные золотом и серебром, сияющие драгоценностями всех возможных цветов; а люди, такие красивые и приятно одетые, что ее собственное платье, покрытое слоями грязи, выглядело неуместно.

Ее похититель заговорил с кем-то позади нее, но она даже не замечала его, загипнотизированная видом, что простирался перед ее взором.

— Отведите девушку в ее покои, ее человеческой половине нужен отдых, — сказал он, и, повернувшись на каблуках, оставил Мэллори в компании двух женщин, которые, казалось, появились из неоткуда.

— Следуйте за нами, хозяйка, — сказали они в унисон. Их голос был сладким и теплым словно мед.

Она позволила им проводить ее. Мэллори не успела моргнуть, как город перед ней исчез. Должно быть, они просто переместили ее, ведь следующим, что она увидела была обширная, роскошная комната, с кроватью, что была с размером с ее старую комнату. Она скручивается под шелковыми простынями, а тело смягчается под гладкостью материала. Она спит, и ей снится небо.

 

***

 

Никакого света, пробивающегося через окно. Мэллори просыпается бесконечной ночью, десятки свечей отбрасывают золотой свет в ее комнате. Ее спальня показательно роскошная, но от нее исходит ужасный холод; огонь пылает посредине, но даже он не помогает избавится от холода, проникающего глубоко в кости.

Ее служанки помогают ей с ванной, расчесывают ее волосы и одевают в черный шелк и кружево. Ее тело покрыто синяками и царапинами, а у нее больше нет сил дабы исцелить себя. Боль пронзает все тело, но когда она покидает комнату, то выпрямляет спину и приподнимает подбородок. Она будет как мисс Корделия. Она не будет слабой и несчастной, она будет сильной.

В обеденном зале, похититель уже ждал ее. Он сидит во главе бесконечного стола, уставленного множеством блюд, что заманивали своей красотой и восхитительным запахом. Желудок девушки заурчал от голода, а во рту выделилась слюна, несмотря на ее сопротивление. Экстравагантно-одетые люди, парящие у стола — его подданные — их красивые лица искажены волчьим оскалом, они не касаются еды и никогда не садятся за стол. Удерживаемые по краям, их приглушенные голоса образуют напряженный хор.

— Наконец-то, — сказал дьявол, махая Мэллори, подзывая ближе, — какие же все-таки жалкие вы люди, так много времени своей короткой жизни тратите на сон. — Уголки губ скривились от презрения. — Присоединяйся ко мне, маленькая ведьма, — он указал на стул рядом с собой справа, — если только ты не хочешь сидеть у меня на коленях. — Он озаряет ее улыбкой, что вселяет в нее всевозможные развратные мысли — разгоряченные, мокрые тела прижатые друг к другу, задыхающиеся от стонов. Мэллори отгоняет эти мысли прочь, и игнорируя его, присаживается рядом — спина ровная, вытянутая как тетива, что контрастирует с его ленивой осанкой и то, как он растянулся на стуле словно на троне.

Он наливает им вина в бокалы — вязкая жидкость цвета темного багрянца. Она делает глоток, надеясь, что это утолит ее голод. Вино сухое и невероятно вкусное — мириады скрытых ноток, взрывались на ее языке словно фейерверки.

Он наблюдает за ней, ожидая хоть какого-то движения, но она, похоже, игнорирует его присутствие рядом. Ее глаза рассматривают лица в помещении, каждое из которых было красивее предыдущего. Как такое возможно — красота в глубинах ада? Что они за существа? Что за секреты они хранят? Она размышляет в тишине, перебирая в памяти священное писание и гримуары ковена. Если это демоны, то сработали ли бы ее силы на них? Если это были проклятые души, то может ли она спасти их? Смогут ли они спасти ее саму?

Краем глаза, она видит, как он встает, а существа у стола делают шаг назад, раскрывая пустое пространство, напоминающее квадрат. Мэллори мотает головой. Моментом спустя, комната словно электризуется, и затем появляется фигура.

Вмиг, Мэллори вскакивает со стула при виде мисс Корделии, ее стул откидывается назад. Верховная не совсем здесь, ее тело почти прозрачно, но ее появление приносит девушке облегчение.

— Мэллори, милая, ты в порядке? — спрашивает ведьма, ее голос был очень далеким и сдавленным, словно доносился из-под воды.

Мэллори вздрагивает, ее охватывает паника и беспокойство за Верховную.

— У меня больше нет к тебе претензий, Корделия, — отзывается мужчина, прерывая попытки девушки ответить, — твой долг выплачен, так что исчезни.

— Это не то, о чем мы договаривались, Майкл, — резко отвечает Корделия, — это не должна была быть она.

— Ну почему же? — Протягивает он, проводя пальцами по бокалу с вином. — Ты обещала мне душу самой сильной ведьмы на всей Земле.

— Это должна была быть я!

— Да, — лениво улыбнулся он, — но однажды ты умрешь, а она, — он кивнул в сторону Мэллори, — займет твое место. Ну или должна была занять, ведь теперь она моя, и когда ты умрешь, не будет никого, кто продолжит твое наследие. И это, как раз-таки, и есть моя награда.

— Ты должен отпустить ее, дурак… — глаза Верховной заблестели от слез.

— Нужно было думать раньше, прежде чем заключать сделку с дьяволом, — прерывает он, — не будет никаких переговоров. А теперь исчезни.

— Мэллори, клянусь, я освобожу тебя, — поспешно говорит Корделия, с каждым словом, голос дрожит, — только не ешь ничего из его стола…

— Исчезни! — Майкл почти что зарычал, и расплывчатая фигура ведьмы исчезла, словно ее и не было.

Слезы катились по щекам девушки. Она плачет по женщине, что была ей роднее матери.

— Я не хочу видеть ни одну ведьму здесь снова, — кричит он на подчиненных, и они съеживаются, подчиняясь. Они двигаются назад, словно расчищая пространство для его гнева, что также изменчив, как и дикий зверь.

Он делает глоток из бокала, свечи освещают его кольца — бессмысленное представление богатств и тщеславия. Он не имеет ни малейшего представления, что натворил. Мэллори замечает, как он не особо-то и обеспокоен, больше похоже на раздражение и только.

— Ты идиот, — говорит девушка, опуская ладони на стол.

— Что ты сказала? — Спрашивает мужчина, сжимая зубы.

— Я думала, что со слухом у тебя все хорошо, — отвечает она, не двигаясь. Мэллори не уверена, должна ли она чувствовать грусть из-за разрушения, что грядет, но что сделано то сделано, и она уже ничем не поможет. — Ты идиот, который только что начал войну.

Майкл смеется, но глаза остаются холодными, словно две ледяные бездны:

— Не зазнавайся, дорогая. Рано или поздно появится другая Верховная. Так было всегда.

— Но, я не должна была стать Верховной.

В комнате повисла тишина. Напоминало кладбище, где даже дыханию не суждено сотрясти воздух.

— Ты лжешь, — говорит он, — я видел твою силу, знаю, на что ты способна.

— Может и так. Но я не ведьма.

Он застывает. Его взгляд приковывает ее к ее стулу, словно он хотел разорвать ее на части, вырвать внутренности и рассмотреть, что же она прячет.

— И кто же ты тогда?

Уголки губ искривляются в сладкой ухмылке, похожей на ложь. Улыбка, которая невиданная этому месту, что находится глубоко под землей:

— Кажется, теперь это не имеет значение. Так ведь?


	2. ii. two for mirth.

Что значит быть пригвожденным к месту словно бабочка? Словно переливающийся жук? Оставляет ли это шрамы? Входит ли гвоздь прямо в горло? Можешь ли ты двигаться, когда тебя пронзили таким образом? Когда все твое было отнято, каков твой первый инстинкт? Бежать или дать отпор? Или остаться на месте и наблюдать за гвоздем как за непреодолимой силой?

 

Бэкка Дэ Ла Роза и Мэйбл Мартин. Мэйбл, эпизод 32:«Временный Змей»

 

 

Он с силой заставляет ее сесть рядом, когда у него проходит прием истцов. Майкл восседает на троне из костей, беглый взгляд на который вызывает мурашки. Он рядом, во всей своей славе падшего ангела, в бархатных одеждах с неисчезающей улыбкой. Его пальцы покоятся на подлокотниках, сделанных из черепов пока огромный зал заполнялся душами, что пребывали в агонии. Бесконечные ряды мертвецов, что надеются на чудо отпущения грехов.

Ей приходится храбриться после каждого интервью, что всегда было более ужасающим, чем предыдущее. Майкл не спешит. Он делает вид, что задумывается над каждым случаем, рассматривая его со всех сторон. И когда казалось, что душа прощена, он вонзал нож.

— И что ты почувствовала, когда убила своего мужа? — Ласково спрашивает он, взгляд полон ложного сострадания, когда он переводит глаза на плачущую женщину.

Мэллори задерживает дыхание, молясь, что хоть раз, сможет услышать верный ответ. Женщина плакала сильнее, прижимая руки ко рту, но слова сами ускользали:

— Я была счастлива. Чувствовала облегчение.

Ужасные слова отозвались эхом по тронному залу, и Мэллори прикрыла веки. Это было пыткой слушать как эти люди обрекают себя на вечные страдания, что развлекали Майкла.

— Он заслужил, — продолжает женщина, стоящая в шаге от вечного проклятия, — нужно было дважды думать прежде изменять мне, этот ублюдок…

Майкл улыбается, словно отец нашкодившего ребенка, мотая головой:

— Я понимаю, Сьюзан. Но, к сожалению, для тебя, парень на верху не благосклонен к убийцам, — он подошел ближе, — для него ты всего лишь мусор. А моя задача избавится от тебя.

Он взмахивает рукой, и земля поглощает ее полностью, словно ее никогда и не было.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — Спрашивает Мэллори, царапая ногтями кожу у предплечья.

— Зачем? Как я и говорил — это моя работа, дорогая, — Майкл театрально закатил глаза.

После случая за обедом, его отношение к ней разительно изменилось. Раньше он относился к ней словно та была неприятным неудобством, а теперь она казалась восхитительной загадкой. Восхитительной в том смысле, что ничто, кажется, не приносит ему большего удовольствия, чем колкости, что он бросает в нее, ожидая реакции. Он показывает ей ужасы подземного царства, подталкивая к самому краю ее здравого смысла, а затем, наклоняясь от любопытства, рассматривает трещины, надеясь, что она сломается.

Она пытается игнорировать его, но это лишь больше горячило его. Словно разгневавшийся ребенок, он набрасывался на своих подданных с бессмысленными наказаниями. Он может быть жестоким, лишь для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту.

Поэтому, теперь, она веселит его. Позволяет играть с собой как с игрушкой, думать, что он одержал верх над ней, пока она медленно изучает его — его непостоянное настроение, и его слабости. Порой, ей кажется, что она замечает проблески того, кого он пытается спрятать за личиной ужаса — проблески одинокого парня, запертого в своем личном аду на всю вечность.

(Порой ей сопутствует успех).

— Зачем ты делаешь это, если никогда не исполняешь их мольбы? — Спрашивает Мэллори, и он поворачивается — взгляд, как и всегда, просчитывающий, интенсивность которого обещает ей однажды поглотить ее всю.

— Иногда исполняю.

— И как часто?

Он сделал вид словно задумался:

— Может единожды на миллион? Это моя работа, иначе не было никакого смысла. Видишь ли, у них должна быть надежда. Это ключ ко всему — они надеются, а это делает отрицание еще более разрушительным. — Он улыбнулся. С каждым словом, его глаза горели огнем.

Девушка чувствует пульсацию крови у кончиков пальцев. Каким-то образом, боль помогает ей прийти в себя.

— Ты обманываешь их, — шепчет она, — ты никогда не даешь им шанса.

— В конце концов, воробушек, ты поймешь, что человечество злое по своей природе. Почти каждый носит тьму внутри, что очерняет их души. Мой талант состоит в том, чтобы вытащить эту тьму на свет.

— Ты лжешь, — качает она головой, — ты всегда лжешь. В таком случае, ты уже даже не знаешь, как остановиться.

Он сжимает зубы:

— Дай мне свою руку, — приказывает Майкл, протягивая ей ладонь. Мэллори сомневается, рассматривая предложенную руку, словно она заразится бешенством.

— Я хочу поделиться своими силами с тобой, — Раздраженно поясняет он, а затем крепко сжимает ее руку. Его взгляд сосредоточен на свежей крови под ее ногтями, и на красных отметинах на ее предплечьях. Майкл цокает языком. — Так, давай-ка, не будем делать этого снова, — он проводит указательным пальцем по ранам, что она сама и сделала, а затем касается ее губ. — Я не люблю, когда моя собственность портится. — Он касается языком своего пальца, пробуя ее кровь. Мэллори пытается вдохнуть, хотя ей это больше не нужно. Кровь приливает к ее ушам. Его руки такие холодные на ее разгоряченной коже.

Словно ничего и не произошло, он машет следующему в очереди.

— А теперь, — говорит он Мэллори, — сосредоточься на нем. Ты должна проникнуть в его разум.

Она подняла взгляд на мужчину впереди. Он стар, у него белые усы и доброе лицо. Старик упирается на трость левой стороной и сердце Мэллори отбивает стук грусти.

— Смотри в середину, — шепчет Майкл прямо ей на ухо. По коже проходят мурашки.

Через их соединенные руки, она чувствует прилив его сил, и тянется к ним. Они не подходят ей, словно большие, не по размеру перчатки — правильно и неправильно одновременно. Неприятное ощущение, но вместе с тем, терпимое. С каждой секундой, их было легче контролировать.

Она врывается в его память. Его зовут Ноа, ему было восемьдесят девять, когда он умер. У него трое дочерей, пять внуков. Ноа любил рыбачить и плавать. В его воспоминаниях он расслабляется в лодке, готовит рыбу со своей семьей и ударяет веслом своего внука. Мэллори откидывается назад, словно от ожога. Крик ужаса застрял в ее горле. Рука Майкла сжимала ее сильнее, и он заставляет ее взглянуть глубже в воспоминания.

— Видишь, — шепчет он, а она дрожит всем телом. Кровь в подвале. Предсмертные крики.

Она отрывает руку и встает, дрожа телом. Ее зубы клацают о друг друга. Ей сложно видеть сквозь слезы, но впервые на лице Майкла не было улыбки. Она поворачивается спиной и убегает, но забирает с собой ужасные картины, что не умаляли весь ужас.

— Только посмотри, что ты сделал со своей хозяйкой, — она слышит воистину сердитый голос Майкла позади. Земля ломается пополам с громкой трещиной, но она не смотрит.

(Порой ей сопутствует неудача).

 

***

 

Она не ест.

Майкл насмехается над ней, но его раздражение растет с каждым приемом пищи, на котором она не ест. Он объясняет, снова и снова, что еда украдена из мира наверху, и именно поэтому она выглядит не настолько аппетитно как другие блюда на столе, и именно поэтому у них изменилось расписание, ведь у этой еды был срок годности. Эта еда не отравит ее. И какого черта ему вообще травить ее? Если его величайшим наслаждением было наблюдать как она неловко краснела в его компании?

Но она не верила ему. Ее голод превратился в зияющую пустоту, в тупую, постоянную, пульсирующую боль, но она переживет это, потому что ей приказала мисс Корделия. А она найдет выход, и Мэллори увидит солнце вновь. Вдохнет запах роз. Почувствует ветер, что спутает ее волосы. Бог найдет ее.

Не хлебом единым. Она будет жить.

Гнев Майкла возрастает, окутывая весь подземный мир. Она ненавидит видеть его таким, и делает все от нее зависящее чтобы избегать его — спит днями, пропускает ужины и забывает приходить в тронный зал суда. Его слуги всегда находят ее, умаляя, встретится с хозяином, но, каким-то образом, они слушаются и ее. Она отсылает их прочь, и они повинуются, идеальные лица искажаются. Все чаще, Мэллори задумывается, а не является ее заточение простой галлюцинацией?

Мэллори блуждает по бесконечному коридору за двойной дверью в подземное царство. Ее рука замирает перед дверью, она пытается набраться смелости войти и заговорить с душами. Что если все действительно испорчены? Что если Майкл прав? Семя сомнения, что он посеял, росло сильнее и сильнее, точно так же, как и ее бунтующая натура, которая верила, что в людях есть добро. В некоторых оно просто спрятано дальше, тогда почему она должна сдаться? Человеческая часть сомневалась и колебалась. Но любовь и вера всегда преобладают.

Она толкает дверь.

Мэллори внутри ада подростка — тощая, рыжая черлидерша навечно застывшая посреди класса. Другие дети, из круга вокруг нее, выкрикивают оскорбления и бросаются вещами. Она унижала их, всех их, так сильно, что две девочки, одна с порезанными запястьями, покончили с собой. После обзывания, в ход идут ножницы. Сначала в ее глаза, затем в грудь, в ноги, в руки и так до тех пор, пока она не захлебнется своей кровью — восемь мучительных минут на полу, и она умирает. Затем это повторяется вновь.

Ей было пятнадцать.

Мэллори наблюдает с проема, стараясь разглядеть в этом смысл. Как долго это продолжалось? Когда это прекратиться? Прекратится ли?

Может Он забыл?

Она делает шаг вперед, входя, протягивая руку:

— Хватит, — выкрикивает девушка, вкладывая в слова всю свою уверенность. Дети-демоны, поворачивают к ней ужасные, пустые глаза. Они стоят смирно, держа ножницы в руках.

Девочка бежит к Мэллори и хватает ее за руку — ее лицо красное и все в слезах:

— Ты здесь чтобы спасти меня? — Спрашивает она и Мэллори кивает, пряча девочку за свою спину, толкая ее к выходу. Она не сводит глаз с демонов, удерживая их на месте. Свободной рукой она пытается нащупать ручку.

Дверь открывается, но за ней стена.

Девочка кричит, цепляясь за кирпичи, пока ее ногти не отслаиваются и красные линии не расцветают на стенах, где были ее пальцы. Мэллори хватает ее крепко за запястье:

— Все будет хорошо, — говорит она. Ложь. Ужасная ложь. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем.

— Нет, нет, нет, — рыдает девочка и падает на пол. Мэллори опускается рядом и крепко обнимает, прижимая к себе. — Это никогда не прекратится, они всегда хотят большего. Я не могу…не могу.

— Тише, — шепчет Мэллори, убирая ее рыжие волосы с лица. Девочка плачет у нее на плече. Мэллори чувствуется как разрывается ее сердце в груди.

— Я хочу к моей маме, — плачет девочка, — хочу к маме.

Мэллори нежно гладит ее, убаюкивая ее, касаясь лицом ее волос.

— Ее мать наверху. Она никогда ее не увидит.

Мэллори поднимает лицо и видит Майкла. На лице ни одной эмоции. При виде его, девочка в ее руках задрожала от испуга, прижимаясь к стене. Мэллори поднялась, вставая между Майклом и девочкой. Ее глаза пылали.

— Что ты наделала, Мэллори? — Спрашивает мужчина.

— Ты повелитель этого царства, так ведь? — Ее голос уверенный. — Ты можешь прекратить это.

Под этим светом, он выглядел совсем иначе. Откровенней. Более настоящим. Меньшим монстром, каким был в ее кошмарах. Больше похожий на человека из плоти и крови.

— Могу. Но нет ни одной причины для этого.

— Майкл, прошу. — Его имя, вырвавшееся с ее губ, было неестественным. Тень пала на его лицо, и она увидела желваки на челюсти. — Она достаточно настрадалась, она всего лишь ребенок. Освободи ее.

Он смотрит за ее плечо, на создание, дрожащее у стены, а затем на застывших демонов. И наконец-то он останавливает свой взгляд на ней. Огненная синева его глаз, выжигала ее душу.

— Я могу дать тебе час, но не более. После этого, ты должна будешь уйти и никогда не возвращаться.

После этих слов, он исчез.

Мэллори опускается, а девочка обхватывает ее талию тонкими руками. Они облокачиваются о стену, касаясь лбами.

— Как тебя зовут? — Спрашивает Мэллори, разглаживая ее спутанные волосы.

Девочка не спешит, вспоминая:

— Роуз. Меня зовут Роуз, — она берет руку Мэллори, сжимая, — пожалуйста, помни обо мне.

— Обещаю, — отвечает Мэллори и оставляет поцелуй на лбу девочки. — И я буду молиться о тебе.

 

***

 

Она делает глоток вина. Он окрашивает ее губы и зубы в кроваво-красный, обжигая язык вкусом, от которого она так долго отказывалась. Кислота поднимается, сжимая желудок. Плохая идея. Ужасная. Но она пьет дальше и больше, пока тошнота не перестает иметь значение.

Демоны кружат вокруг нее словно овцы, несметная толпа. Слишком много и слишком близко чтобы составить компанию, но Мэллори ловит себя на мысли, что ей плевать. Восседая на троне Майкла во главе стола, окруженная его подданными, она наконец-то чувствует малую долю власти. Никто из них не смеет тронуть ее. Они всего лишь наблюдают своим голодным, изумительным выражением красивого лица, застыв при этом как статуи. Она откидывает голову назад, алкоголь ударяет сильнее и быстрее. Ее голодное тело не оказывает сопротивления. Мир вращается.

— Хозяйка, — ее служанки подрагиваю рядом, — Вы должны поесть. Хозяин приказал.

Мэллори осматривает содержимое стола через полуприкрытые веки. Все эти изящные блюда на хрустальных тарелках, которые выглядели соблазнительней предыдущих.

— А он приказывал вам насильно меня кормить?

Они качают головами. Между одним морганием и другим, Мэллори видит, как их лица искажены, глаза искривлены впадая туда, где должны быть их скулы. Эти двое были идентичными — одна часть красота, другая ночной кошмар. Они отображали недостатки друг друга. Мэллори моргает снова, но ужасная картина не исчезает.

— Тогда, думается мне, что сегодня не его день, — бормочет девушка, отталкивая тарелку подальше.

Прекрасная толпа плывет перед глазами. Секунды сменялись секундами, а цветные атласные одежды превращались в чешую и шрамы. Улыбки искривлялись, обнажая ряды оскалившихся зубов, длинных и острых словно иглы. Продуманные прически превратились в рога.

Они никогда не покидали своего места. Едва заметная надежда застыла на их лицах, придавая им непристойности из-за их деформированных и мутирующих тел.

Ее болезнь мстительно вздымается, и Мэллори перегибается через подлокотник и ее рвет. Девушка содрогается, привкус кислоты и вина обжигает горло, и она тянется за вином дабы смыть привкус.

Комната вращается, и она встает, а монстры расступаются, уступая ей место. Мэллори идет по дворцу, умощенным мрамором и подпираемым золотыми колонами, который окутывает тьма и всеохватывающих холод. Она входит в тронный зал со стаей демонов на своей спине.

Мэллори рассматривает души мертвых, что еще не материзовались, а уже стоят в очереди, ожидая на прощение, которое никогда не будет им дано. Она хочет плакать, более того, она хочет кричать, гневаться и бороться с этой несправедливостью.

Она ступает к ним и хватает женщину-призрака за руку, что оказалась рядом. Девушка пытается вытянуть ее из очереди:

— Ты тратишь свое время, — говорит она, но замечает, как та отчаянно пытается вырваться и встать обратно в очередь, издавая глухие стоны, как загнанное животное. — Вы все тратите время! — Девушка пытается попытать удачу с кем-то другим, но безрезультатно. Души делают шаг назад от нее, испугавшись (его гнева или ее?). — Он — монстр! — Кричит Мэллори, проливая вино из бокала. — Он злобный, эгоистичный и он ненавидит вас почти так же сильно, как и ненавидит себя самого.

Слова срывались с ее губ в непреодолимом потоке, она не могла остановится. Бога ради, почему она не может остановится?

— Он никогда не поможет вам, лишь будет мучить вас всю вечность пока вы просто не забудете свое имя…пока ничего не останется, — бокал проскользнул сквозь пальцы, образуя кровавую лужу из вина в вперемешку с кровью на белом полу. Красную, мертвую, — ничего, кроме боли.

Кровь проливается океаном перед ней, и Мэллори падает.

Она падала, но так и не ударилась о пол. Майкл рядом, его руки держат ее. Через полузакрытые веки она замечает ярость на его лице, такую ужасную, устрашающую. К удивлению, она не боится.

Майкл поднимает ее бережно — одна рука под ее коленями, пока другая покоилась на спине. Мэллори прижимается лицом к месту, где шея переходит в плечи. Его холодная кожа — блаженство против ее лихорадочной горячей. Все звуки исчезают, кроме ее бьющегося сердца. Она одновременно горит от жара и дрожит от холода. Она сжимает его шарф, когда очередной приступ тошноты подступает к горлу. Майкл говорит что-то, прижимаясь к ее волосам, но она ничего не понимает. Не хочет понимать. Больше не хочет. И когда он ступает в темноту — пародия на жениха, несущего свою невесту — она отпускает его.


	3. iii. three for a funeral.

Вот она - тьма.  
Тьма, которую ты так долго ждала.

 

Маргарет Этвуд. "Ожидание", из "Утра в горящем доме: стихи".

 

 

Однажды Майкл увидел маленькую птичку, парящую в небе. Она была прекрасной, прославляющей жизнь в своей песне. Но, Майкл презирал прекрасное, почти также, как и саму жизнь, поэтому он и забрал ее у неба. Он обрезал ее крылья и запер в клетке. Майкл ждал, когда ее песня прекратится.

Погасив свет, он бил по железным прутьям клетки до тех пор, пока перепуганная птичка уже не смела летать. Майкл вырвал одно перо за другим.

И вот однажды, песня прекратилась.

Он должен был знать наверняка.

 

***

 

Должен знать, но, тем не менее остался в стороне, думая, что таким образом покажется учтивым, что он будет уважать ее выбор остаться наедине. Он чувствовал ее ярость во всех уголках своего королевства, чувствовал каждый ее шаг во тьме, но никогда, почти никогда, не следовал за ней.

Лишь однажды.

Когда он услышал ее шаги, приближающиеся к двери, за которой был ад маленькой Роуз Сьюттон, он испугался. Это было странное, незнакомое, холодное чувство, которое никак не уживалось внутри, и у него не было на это никакого объяснения. Майкл пытался бороться с этим. Боится ли он того, что, увидев его наказания, она возненавидит его сильнее? Абсурд! Она не способна ненавидеть его сильнее, чем сейчас. Тогда, почему он переживает? Она ведь ничего для него не значила.

Боялся ли он, что она попытается помешать наказанию? Возможно, но демоны просто изменят направление и будут кружить вокруг нее, словно она ничто, словно она нечто несущественное, кем она и была. Поступят ли они так? Или, они увидят в ней преграду на пути к их жертве? Ударят ли они ее тем ножом? Они ведь сильнее ее, рожденные и воспитанные преисподней, у нее бы не было шансов защититься, не было сил, пока она в его владениях.

Поэтому, сжав зубы, он последовал за ней. Майкл вовсе не ожидал обнаружить то, что увидел.

Он не ожидал обнаружить ее сострадание. Видеть ее рядом с новоприбывшими это одно дело, но эта душа маленькой девочки была уже проклята и приговоренная к вечному наказанию, к которой он никогда бы и не подумал проявлять доброту, ведь души не достойны. Но, вот она, его невыносимая не-ведьма, его маленькая пойманная птичка, обнимала проклятую девчонку, утешала, словно та была достойна.

Майкл не ожидал увидеть застывших демонов, словно это он им приказал стоять по стойке смирно.

И он определенно не ожидал, что она станет перед ним, не подпуская к его же подданному, защищая ее в такой открытой и оскорбительной манере. Его взгляд был сосредоточен на ее разительных изменениях — его взгляд впивался в ее взволнованные глаза, ее впалые щеки и в зловещую белизну ее кожи. Болезненная, слабая и дрожащая, но вместе тем готовая сражаться за проклятую душу. Сражаться с ним. Ее глаза горели огнем, который был так ему знаком.

И затем, она зовет его по имени, и умоляет его. Это было хуже, чем неповиновение. Хуже, чем самое тяжелое оскорбление, которое она могла бросить в его лицо. Ведь это значило, что она считала, что в нем было что-то человеческое. Словно он не был лишь повелителем страха, дьяволом, повелителем подземного мира, а был еще и мужчиной. Мужчиной, что способен на сострадание, понимание и проявление эмоций. Мужчина, что допускал ошибки, ведь у того все еще была свобода воли.

Все это было хуже, ведь это было неправдой. Это всегда было неправдой.

Ничего человеческого в нем не было. Поэтому, он и оставил ее.

 

***

 

Он оставил ее, а теперь она умирает.

Он чувствует это. Чувствует сквозь ее неглубокое, лихорадочное сердцебиение в груди, которое слышится по всему дворцу. Чувствует сквозь ее едва заметную тяжесть тела, пока опускает ее на кровать, она теперь не тяжелее дюжины перьев.

Майкл посылает за едой, его ярость почти ослепляет, словно кровавое облако, закрывающее горизонт. Ему нужно успокоится до того, как он сойдет с ума.

Мазикин появляется с тарелкой еды, согнутый. Во взгляде смешался страх и волнение, словно это была вина демонов за состояние Мэллори.

— Я разорву их на куски, часть за частью. Вырву эти уродливые глаза из черепа, — бормочет Майкл, отрывая небольшой кусочек хлеба.

— Прошу, не надо, — шепчет Мэллори своими потрескавшимися, красными губами.

— Что? — Майкл приблизился к ее лицу.

— Это не их вина.

— А чья же? — Он поднес хлеб к ее губам. — Я приказал им заботиться о тебе. Я приказал заставить тебя есть, а они ослушались.

Мэллори повернула голову в сторону, и Майкл чувствует, как ему сложно сдерживаться.

— Это я их попросила, — тихо отвечает Мэллори, и мужчина усмехнулся.

— И ты думаешь после этого не будет никаких последствий? — Майкл закатил глаза к потолку, стараясь сдержать свою раздражительность. Наконец-то, он осторожно коснулся ее подбородка. — Прошу, поешь. Я клянусь, это еда из мира людей. — Мэллори недоверчиво глянула, сжимая дрожащие губы. — Ты ведь не думаешь, что мы здесь в аду занимаемся выпечкой?

Мэллори закатила глаза, уголок ее рта дрогнул. Ему было противно от самого себя — повелитель преисподней стоит на коленях перед человеком, умоляя поесть с его рук.

— Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты умерла, я бы оставил тебе там на полу, упрямое ты создание! — Зашипел мужчина.

Она рассматривает его, размышляя над его словами, которые вполне звучали убедительно, но тем не менее, прятали от нее правду. Если ей кажется, что его еда — яд, то будет так — она умрет. Ему нет смысла доказывать ей обратное.

Наконец-то, она открыла рот и глотнула хлеб, как та хрупкая маленькая птичка. Мэллори старается проглотить, капли пота появляются на лбу. Неуверенно, Майкл прижимает ладонь к ее лбу, вытирая пот, но затем отрывает руку от ощущения того, какой горячей та была. Словно под кожей горел огонь, его рука наверняка покроется волдырями. Разве это нормально для людей жить с такой температурой? Или у нее лихорадка, что забирает ее жизненные силы?

Мэллори тянется обратно к его руке, полузакрытые веки дрожат, и девушка выдыхает от удовольствия:

— Так приятно, — бормочет она.

Он возвращает свою холодную руку обратно на ее лоб, а затем касается ее щеки ради эксперимента. Его рука такая большая. Ему не составило бы труда раздавить ее, превратить ее кости в пыль. Эта мысль покидает его голову, когда она поворачивает к нему свое лицо и прислоняется ближе к его руке, одурманивающий стон вырывается с ее губ. Звук врывается в него, опускаясь прямиком вниз. Будет ли она стонать, если он коснется ее еще где-нибудь? Если он прижмется губами к ее шее, или к груди, что будет подниматься и опускаться так упрямо, цепляясь за прежнюю жизнь на земле?

Майкл отбрасывает подобные мысли и откидывается назад. Мэллори открыла глаза, во взгляде читалось разочарование, что удивило его на секунду:

— Сначала еда, — говорит он, хитро улыбаясь, — а затем рука.

Девушка фыркает, но позволяет себя кормить маленькими кусочками хлеба, что почти растворяются на ее языке. Когда она больше не может есть, то Майкл закатывает рукав рубашки, обнажая кожу, и прижимает руку к ее лихорадочному лицу, ощущая дрожь от того, как она прижимается к нему.

После того как она погрузилась в беспокойный сон, он приказал Мазикину вытереть ее кожу холодными полотенцами. Путь из комнаты занимает у него больше времени, чем следовало.

 

***

 

Может быть она права, а может и нет. Но он следовал своим правилам так долго, что совсем забыл о смысле всего этого. Он ведь не только палач, он — судья.

Поэтому он и пошел в личный ад Роуз Сьюттон дабы вспомнить.

Проклятая душа стояла на коленях, сжимая руки в молитве.

А ему никто не молится.

— Ты прощена, — говорит он. Приняв решение, демоны исчезают. Глаза Роуз блестят, когда он протягивает ее свою руку дабы помочь подняться. — Теперь ты свободна.

 

***

 

Он продолжает кормить ее, поить и одевать, а также, по его меркам, развлекать (ведь, в конце концов, она составляла ему компанию в суде, а что может быть увлекательнее, чем наблюдать за душами, которые приговариваются к вечному страданию?!). Тем не менее, мешки под ее глазами продолжают впадать. Его взгляд также замечает, как заострились ее скулы и как заметны стали ее ключицы. Страх вернулся обратно и незаметно клевал его изнутри как стервятник. Что же он делает не так?

Майкл наблюдает за тем, как она ест — вареные овощи, порезанные на маленькие кусочки и серая рыба, что выглядела безвкусно. Мазикин прислуживает ей, демоны парят, обнажая ужасающую славу, но Мэллори совсем не замечает. Она вежливо их благодарит, вознаграждая своей улыбкой, что освещает ее лицо, заставляя ее зелено-коричневые глаза блестеть снова. В эти моменты, Майкла одолевала едва заметная зависть, цепляющаяся за злость — на нее, на себя и на его идиотов-подданных, что тянулись к ней словно влюбленные дураки, теряющие свое достоинство. Перед человеком. Отвратительно.

— Ты выглядишь ужасно, — без обиняков констатирует он, а взгляд следит за движением ее бледной, тонкой шеей, когда она глотает очередной кусочек. На ней самое скромное платье, которое он вручил ей — высокая стойка горловины удивительным образом делала едва заметную полоску обнаженной кожи более запретной. — У меня уже бывали люди раньше, знаешь ли. Даже жили здесь, и никто из них не реагировал так же плохо, как ты.

Мэллори прижала салфетку к своим привлекательным розовым губам:

— Может твои манеры были куда лучше тогда?

— Нет, — протянул он, — они были хуже. Но, они не были против, ведь всем им было что-то нужно от меня.

— Как и мисс Корделии, — добавила она, длинные ресницы бросали тень на лицо, — но, ее здесь не было по-настоящему, так ведь?

— Верно, не было.

— Но, так или иначе, ты все равно заключил сделку, — ее цветочный запах ударяет в его ноздри, когда она наклоняется, опьяняя его разум, — что она попросила?

Майкл приходит в себя и откидывается, хитро улыбаясь:

— Это не моя тайна.

— Я заслуживаю знать, ведь теперь я застряла здесь из-за этой сделки…

— Извини, дорогая, — Майкл пожимает плечами, потянувшись за вином, — клиентская база конфиденциальна. Давай лучше вернемся к теме, в которой ты выглядишь словно наполовину гнилой труп, — добавляет мужчина, вкладывая в слова малую толику злобы. Майкл ловит себя на мысли, что продолжает наблюдать за полоской, обнаженной кожи на ее шее, за этим маленьким фрагментом на ее теле, что так и просил прикоснуться в нему губами и языком. — У тебя есть хоть какие-либо идеи, что может тебе помочь? Я ведь хороший хозяин, в конце концов. Я всего лишь хочу помочь.

Мэллори заморгала и тени ресниц затанцевали на ее лице:

— Тогда отпусти меня.

Он не мог ничего с собой поделать, и поэтому усмехнулся:

— Серьезней, пожалуйста. Что-то более разумное, чем это. — Его губы немного искривились. — Ах да, и, ничего, где упоминается «моя смерть».

— Я бы никогда такого не попросила, — отвечает она.

Майкл нахмуривает брови:

— Никогда не попросила бы или не пожелала бы?

Мэллори не удостаивает его ответом.

Удивление просочилось в его грудь, внезапно и восхитительно:

— Ах, какая жалость, — протянул он со вздохом, — я так надеялся, что моя невинная маленькая птичка скажет ни то, ни другое.

Мэллори делает маленький глоток воды, избегая вина, и он благодарен за это:

— У меня есть некоторые идеи на этот счет, — начинает девушка, а он прислушивается, — мне кажется, что мое…недомогание имеет нечто общее с тем, что ты отнял мои силы.

— И каким же образом?

Девушка раскрыла рот, а затем закрыла, пытаясь подобрать слова.

— Я ведь говорила, что другая. Мои силы — часть меня, буквально. Забрав их равнозначно как отнять легкое. Или сердце, — она улыбнулась, — я думаю, нет, я уверенна, что не могу без них.

Это бессмыслица, думает он, а страх снова подступил. Он наблюдал за многими ведьмами и колдунами в свое время. Несмотря ни на что магия никогда не была неотъемлемой. Магия ведьм была похожа на навык, который помогал управлять магией, что всегда существовала вокруг них, спящая и ожидающая. А слова Мэллори не имели смысла…это так не работает и никогда не работало.

— Что же это за такие силы?

Девушка недоверчиво хмурит брови:

— Ты думаешь, что я откажусь от маленькой части информации, что дает мне преимущество?

— Ну, если бы ты рассказала, то я бы был лучше осведомлен в том, как тебе, черт возьми, помочь, — резко отвечает Майкл.

— С трудом верю, — тихо добавляет она, опуская взгляд. — Что я пытаюсь сказать, так это то, что если хочешь мне помочь, то верни мои силы. И я буду как новенькая, а ты будешь счастливым и хорошим хозяином.

Во взгляде была скрыта маленькая надежда, которую она так отчаянно пыталась скрыть. Но его глаза не упускали и малейшей детали, что касались ее:

— Мне придется разочаровать тебя, — наконец-то отвечает он, — это невозможно.

— Почему?

— Потому что я никогда их не отнимал, — Майкл стукнул по столу, а на лице девушки появилось непонимание, — твои силы попросту не работают в моих владениях.

Мэллори качает головой:

— Ты лжешь. Даже не знаю с чего бы тебе меняться, ты всегда лжешь…

— Ты ведь умная девушка, Мэллори, так думай же, — прошипел Майкл, — в этом царстве нет места ни одним силам кроме моих. Как думаешь, смог бы ли я выполнять свою роль, если хоть какое-нибудь более-менее сильное существо могло бросить мне вызов?

Надежда покинула ее. Губы задрожали:

— Но твои демоны, ты ведь не может отрицать, что они имеют силу, она практически причина, по которой они существуют.

— Конечно, — кивнул он головой, — но, это лишь потому, что я сам лично вдохнул в них свою силу. Каждый из них носит лишь малость моих сил в себе. Силы, которыми я их наделил.

Мэллори откидывается назад. Ужасная идея посещает его разум. Идея, о которой нельзя говорить, но она была единственной, что имела хоть какой-то смысл. Это рискованно и опасно. Неестественно. Это означало бы нарушение всех правил, которые он поддерживает с самых начал своего правления. Она даже, может не выжить.

— Я мог бы сделать тоже самое с тобой, — говорит он и ждет, когда она закричит от возмущения и отвращения.

Но ничего не произошло.

Мэллори всего лишь смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами, чей взгляд, кажется, содержит в себе всю вселенную в своих глубинах. Тусклость от истощения напоминает ему о слабой свече, которую может погасить легкое дуновение ветра.

— Тогда сделай это, — ее голос вовсе не дрожит.

— Ты можешь умереть, — медленно отвечает Майкл, его руки сжимаются в кулаки.

— Если не попытаешься, то я умру в любом случае, — категорично отвечает девушка.

 

***

 

Она молится.

Руки сцеплены, а голова наклонена. Мэллори стоит на коленях на холодном твердом полу своей комнаты, и молится.

(Ему хочется отвернуться).

— Отец, — нежно говорит девушка, заставляя волоски на его теле встать дыбом, — укажи мне путь. Я потеряна, и я не знаю, что делать.

— Он не услышит тебя, — отвечает Майкл, и он рад, что в его голосе не было разочарования, горечи. Лишь горькая правда.

Она не верит его словам.

— Он всегда слышит, — отвечает Мэллори, поднимая свое лицо. — Он услышал бы и тебя. Стоит лишь попытаться.

Ее голос был таким уверенным, и он не мог ничего поделать, и засмеялся. Смех напоминал страшный лай, и это бросило ее в дрожь.

— Он — повелитель небес и земли, воробушек, а не ада. Он не услышит тебя потому что он не заморачивается, когда дело доходит до этого места. Никогда не заморачивался.

Майкл наблюдает за тем, как она падает обратно на пол перед кроватью, босые ступни выглядывают из-под платья. Ее пальцы касаются подола:

— Ты сам решил в это поверить. Но это неправда.

— Это то, что я знаю наверняка, — парирует он, опускаясь до ее уровня чтобы взглянуть в ее глаза. — А ты думаешь почему же он сбросил меня сюда? У него не было ни малейшего желания иметь дела с проклятыми, поэтому он и оставил ад мне. Лишь я могу услышать тебя. И ты никогда не вернешься обратно.

— Сбросил? — Мэллори испуганно моргнула.

— Ты услышала меня, Мэллори? Ты никогда не вернешься, так что смирись. Я устал от твоих выходок.

Как редко такое услышишь — повелитель ада хочет, чтобы страдания его подданной прекратились.

— Живым не место в подземном мире, — говорит она, глаза оттенка ореха рассматриваю его. Пристально.

— Мы еще этого не решили.

Майкл наблюдает как ее маленькие руки сжались в кулаки, а затем, расслабленно, опустились на колени. Она повернула голову обратно к краю кровати:

— Все в порядке, — отвечает девушка и Майкл хмурится, не понимая, — мне этого достаточно, чтобы понять, что ты проиграл.

— Как я могу проиграть? — Зашипел мужчина так близко, что мог подсчитать количество ее ресниц, касающихся ее щеки.

Она ухмыльнулась словно сирена:

— Когда я умру, силы следующей Верховной окрепнут. Так и должно быть. Видишь ли, держа меня здесь, ты на самом деле лишь помогаешь мисс Корделии в ее скорой победе. Ирония так сладка, не так ли, Майкл?

Мужчина вскипает от злости. Злости темной и удушающей.

— Ты ведь сказала, что ты не ведьма.

— И ты поверил? — засмеялась Мэллори.

Ее смех внезапно перерос в сильный кашель. Он наблюдал как она приложила ладонь ко рту.

— Мои поздравления, змей-искуситель, — она убрала руку и ее пальцы окрасились в кровь, — ты проиграл.

 

***

 

Теперь он спокоен. Спокоен, когда восседает на своем троне из костей. Его маленькая пташка сидит по правую сторону. Она немного нахмурена, но больше не бросает в него колкие замечания о его проигрыше. Майкл держит ее за руку все это время — такая маленькая, теплая и живая, ее быстрый пульс играет стаккато, пока он позволяет ей рассматривать глубины новых душ и следить за приговорами, что он выносит. Он пытается быть более дружелюбней, не ковыряться в еде, не пугать его милую гостью. Его забавляло как мертвые души смотрели на Мэллори, направляя к ней свои мольбы. Глупая надежда, что у нее может быть хоть малейшее влияние на него, доводила до истерики. Он сполна наслаждался этой картиной.

Он отправляет очередную душу в глубины, и чувствует, как ее рука напрягается. Ее губы дергаются, но она не произносит и слова.

— Ты не согласна с моим решением, так ведь? — Интересуется мужчина, вырисовывая круги на ее нежной коже.

— Тебе плевать с чем я согласна и с чем не согласна, — фыркнула Мэллори.

— Твое мнение не имеет большого значения, это правда. Но, так или иначе твой идеализм забавляет меня. — Он повернулся, проводя языком по нижней губе. — Так забавляет…на что ты готова пойти чтобы я отпустил маленькую Роуз Сьюттон?

Мэллори выпрямляется и вырывает свою руку. В этот момент его пронзает шок, отсутствие ее теплой руки причиняло почти физическую боль.

— На что угодно, — отвечает она.

— Отдала ли бы ты часть своей души, чтобы я запер ее вот здесь, — он указывает на свое багряное кольцо на указательном пальце. — Отдала ли бы ты частичку плоти чтобы насытить мертвых?

На ее лице никакого сомнения, ни одной его тени. Любопытно.

— Если на кону ее спасение, тогда да.

— Как героически с твоей стороны, — он снова улыбнулся, демонстрируя свои зубы, — но я, пожалуй, буду более великодушным сегодня. Я попрошу всего лишь поцелуй.

Ее лицо еще больше бледнеет, а руки поднимаются с колен.

— Задумалась о путях отступления все-таки? — Спрашивает Майкл.

— Как мне знать, что ты сдержишь слово?

— О, никак, конечно, — отвечает мужчина, наблюдая как прищуривает глаза, — но могу поклясться Его именем, если тебе станет легче.

Мэллори задумывается над его словами, растерянно раскручивая кольцо на пальце.

Наконец-то, девушка поднялась.

— Хорошо.

— Отлично, — отвечает он и поднимает голову чтобы взглянуть на девушку, которая теперь возвышалась над ним, полна праведного гнева и решительности. Майкл опустил руки на подлокотники трона, вжимаясь пальцами в кости с достаточной силой дабы раскрошить их.

Мэллори повернулась к мертвым душам позади них:

— Ты хочешь сделать это здесь?

— Они ведь не против. Для большинства это будет единственное развлечение, которым они смогут насладиться. Ты делаешь для них одолжение.

Его терпение опасно двигалось к самому краю. Мэллори встряхивает руки, сжимает и разжимает их.

Затем, внезапно, она шагнула вперед.

Прижатие ее губ длилось не дольше, чем одно моргание. Она сразу же вернулась обратно. Майкл бы поставил под сомнение поцелуй если бы ни ее взъерошенные волосы и запах ее духов в воздухе, и горячее прикосновение ее губ, которое просочилось в его плоть.

— Серьезно, Мэллори? — Его голос ниже и глубже, чем обычно. — Это вот так ценна для тебя жизнь маленькой Роуз?

Она не смела поднимать взгляд.

— Поцелуй меня так, чтобы я понял, — сказал Майкл, сжимая кости, слыша хруст.

Мэллори сомневается, ее губы сложены в тонкую линию. Он ждет, когда же она убежит.

— Ты ведь можешь представить это, так ведь? — Насмехается он. — Что я хороший мальчик-католик, одетый в клетчатую рубашку. Мальчик, что держал тебя однажды за руку в церкви…

Его дальнейшие слова тонут внутри, когда она прижимается к его губам, оставляя сладчайший ожог, который он когда-либо ощущал. Она берет его лицо в свои руки, обжигая близостью. Рот приоткрыт — полон влаги, тепла и ярости. Ее пальцы касаются его волос, пока она прижимается к его нижней губе. Майкл думает, что это и есть то самое наказание за все разрушение, что он сделал — сидеть и нести эту кару, пока она была так близко. Обжигающая и живая.

Мужчина ощутил легкое покалывание ее ногтей. Она тянет его за волосы, заставляя закинуть голову, и он повинуется, открывая для нее свой рот. Ее язык проходит по его губам.

Майкл отрывает руки от подлокотников и опускает их на ее округлые бедра, усаживая к себе на колени. Наконец-то ее тело прижато к его плоти. Она не останавливает его, даже когда его ладони опускаются по ее спине, прижимая ее; нежно, так нежно, он не может позволить себе потерять контроль. Мэллори осторожно кусает его нижнюю губу, но достаточно для пролития капли крови, вызывая глубокое рычание из его груди. Она обжигает все, чего касается. Его тело лижет сам огонь, сжигая внутренности. Майкл желает поглотить ее невинность, ее свет. Раздеть ее до самой чистоты, оставляя лишь отпечатки ее ногтей и мерцание ее глаз. Девушка делает небольшое движение и сладкий стон вырывается из ее губ, заставляя ее ерзать еще сильнее у него на коленях, чувствуя его возбуждение. Для него все это чертовски через чур и ужасно мало одновременно.

Из-за оцепенения, он заставляет себя вспомнить смысл затеянного. Он тянется к темноте своей силы, что бурлит в нем, делая его тем, кем он есть. Ему многого не надо, он ведь не может рисковать. Майкл выдыхает силу в такой голодный и жадный рот Мэллори. Сила покинула его без малейшего сопротивления, словно она хотела поглотить девушку. Словно сама Мэллори, хотела быть поглощённой.

Мэллори отрывается, вздрагивая. Ее губы красные и опухшие. На ее щеках появился розовый оттенок, делая ее похожей на спелый фрукт, готовый чтобы в него вонзили зубы. Ее глаза сверкнули темнотой и жизнью. Она взглянула на него:

— Доволен? — Хрипло интересуется Мэллори, дергаясь на его коленях, вызывая шипение.

— Ни капли, — ответил Майкл, облизывая губы. Его желание когтями вцепилось внутри него, такое дикое и хищное, и сосредоточенное на ней одной. — Но пока этого достаточно.


	4. iv. four for birth.

Я — твоя опус, это так  
Я сокровище, я твой,  
Ребенок золотой

Что расплавится в крик  
Превращаюсь и сгораю вмиг  
Не считай, что заботу твою не ценю

 

Сильвия Плат «Леди Лазарь».

 

 

Его силы кажутся знакомыми.

Безусловно, в них были неоспоримые различия в соотношении с ее силами — вкус, фактура, их сложно приручить и принять. Но, в целом, то как она заполняла ее легкие, текла по венам, заставляя чувствовать ее каждой клеткой своего тела, напоминало Мэллори ее собственные силы.

Она опять чувствует силу. Она жива. Девушке снова поддается телекинез, ну, по крайней мере, пародия на то, что она умела раньше. Мэллори удается передвигать небольшие объекты на коротком расстоянии; это не требует большой концентрации.

В своей неприкосновенной комнате, она тестирует свои силы.

Мэллори вздымает лепестки искусственных цветов у кровати, а затем собирает цветок заново. Возвращает пролитые капли воды обратно в стакан и придает огню ту форму, какую захочет ее разум.

Учиться магии заново — непростое занятие. Различие сил заметны, и она часто портачит — разбивает стаканы, или позволяет огню облизывать свои руки. Но даже такие неприятные случаи приносят свои плоды — она осознает, что вновь способна к самоисцелению.

Сила укрепляла ее. Эта бархатистая тьма, бурлящая под кожей, питала ее сердце.

Но этого недостаточно.

Ей нужно больше.

 

***

 

Она бежит следом за псом через мраморные коридоры и секретные ходы, которые не были видны раньше, радостный смех срывался с губ. Мазикин, вместе с несколькими другими демонами, которые никак не могли осознать происходящее, наблюдал за картиной со стороны. Мэллори бежит — юбка запутывается между ног, и она почти что чувствует ветер в волосах; он нежно щекочет ее кожу. Если она закроет веки, то увидит солнце и облака на небе, а также сладко-пахнущие цветы. Сможет услышать шелест листвы и голоса своих сестер.

— Не так быстро, — кричит Мэллори, высвобождая силу, что возвращает собаку обратно. Уши пса заостряются, и он поворачивает свою морду, затем бежит по направлению к демонам. Они, дрожа, прячутся позади Мэллори.

Собака останавливается прямо перед девушкой. Его тело почти касается ее груди, а огромная деформированная голова кажется чудовищной и дружелюбной одновременно. Его пасть открывается и в зубах показывается небольшая драгоценная трость. Мэллори забирает ее, а свободной рукой поглаживает темную шерсть и чешет пса за ухом. Огромный язык животного облизывает ее руку.

Мэллори бросает трость так далеко как может, и пес срывается с места. На его спине сидят парочка маленьких демонов. Пес ловит вещицу, крутится вокруг оси, а затем спешит показать ей пойманный трофей.

— Ты что, действительно сейчас играешь с моим адским псом? — Ее смех угасает от услышанного голоса Майкла, но она не в силах подавить улыбку, учитывая, как обиженно выглядел мужчина.

Он стоит рядом с ними, одетый в багряный бархат и черный шелк, а Мэллори игнорирует внезапное учащенное сердцебиение. Демоны разбегались от его присутствия, пытаясь раствориться в стенах, а минутой раньше они чуть ли не дрались за возможность приблизиться к ней. Майкл наклоняется к псу:

— Это ведь, — он нахмурился, — это мое.

Пес выплюнул трость, которая теперь была вся в слюне.

— Можешь забрать, — говорит Мэллори. Ее губы дрожат от прорывающегося смеха.

Майкл кривится, но затем снова напускает на себя безразличие:

— Пошли со мной, — говорит он, протягивая руку, — я хочу тебе показать кое-что.

Он ищет предлоги чтобы коснуться ее. Это не ускользает от нее, то как часто он подкрадывается и находит очередные предлоги чтобы быть ближе. Словно он изголодался по ее прикосновениям, ее голосу, ее теплу. Это было обычным делом для его демонов, они кружили вокруг нее словно моль у лампы. Но, она никогда бы не подумала, что их хозяин разделит с ними эту нужду. Может быть, это было вовсе что-то другое.

Он ведет ее за пределы дворца в совершенно другой, что будь он на миллионы миль выше, то считался бы садом. Место было красиво устроено — симпатичные изгороди, белые песчаные дорожки. Но, вместо цветов были драгоценности. Драгоценности всех цветов и форм, сверкающие в свете факелов словно море звезд.

— Я подумал, что тебе должно понравится, — сказал он, махнув перед своим лицом, осторожно наблюдая за ее реакцией. На его лицо упала тень.

Мэллори крутится вокруг, ее взор захватило обилие богатств ада:

— Ничто живое не может оставаться в подземном мире, — снова говорит она, проводя рукой по коре мертвого дерева.

— Нет, — отвечает Майкл, его глаза следят за каждым ее движением, — ничто и никто кроме тебя.

Повисает тишина, пока она всматривается в облака — бездушные драгоценности. От ее тела исходит тепло.

— Тебе не нравится, — констатирует Майкл.

— Как долго я здесь? — Она поворачивается к нему.

Он тянет с ответом:

— По человеческим меркам не так уж и долго.

— Как долго, Майкл? — Снова спрашивает она, сокращая расстояние между ними. Даже на каблуках ей приходится задирать голову дабы посмотреть в его глаза. Он возвышался над ней — смесь света, тьмы и опасности. — Что там наверху? Живы ли мои сестры?

— Это неважно, — отмахивается тот, — тебе не стоит больше забивать себе голову подобным.

— Но, я хочу знать. Я заслуживаю знать, — ей казалось, что она стоит у обрыва — один неверный шаг и она упадет. — Если ты так хочешь держать меня здесь, то по крайней мере ответь на мои вопросы.

Он наклоняет к ней голову — глаза темнеют, превращаясь в две бездны безумия:

— А что я получу взамен?

Кровь Мэллори вспыхивает от ярости. Девушка резко отступает:

— Я не твоя чертова шлюха, Майкл.

— Могла хотя бы попытаться, — прошипел мужчина.

Прежде чем осмыслить, то, что она собралась сделать, она поднимает руку и влепляет ему пощечину. Звук эхом проносится по тихому саду словно крик.

Она смотрит, как тот приложил руку к своей щеке, изумленно глядя на нее. Его зубы блестят от крови — кольца, что были на ней, очевидно нанесли больше урона, чем она предполагала.

— Больше не смей так со мной разговаривать, — говорит она, пытаясь спрятать подступающее сожалению куда поглубже.

 

***

 

Она расспрашивает Мазикина о новостях из дома.

— Мы не можем ничего сказать, хозяйка, — близнецы дрожали, грусть сияла в их несочетающихся глазах, — хозяин запретил нам.

Мэллори хочется кричать. Хочется кричать и драться, и орать, и уничтожать, и, больше всего, заставить Майкла заплатить за это. Это неизвестное чувство ранее, теперь извивалось в ее груди так беспокойно и жадно. Так жадно.

— Тогда, может, ты сможешь навестить мисс Корделию и сказать, что я в порядке? В следующий раз, как отправишься мне за едой? Это не займет много времени, а они будут знать, что им не стоит волноваться, — умоляла она.

Демоны отрицательно качают головой:

— Нам нельзя взаимодействовать с живыми. Мы сожалеем, хозяйка, очень сожалеем.

Мэллори прикрыла веки, прижимая руку к шее, словно это поможет облегчить давление, подступающее к горлу. Она чувствует себя такой потерянной, такой бесполезной в этом удушающем темном кошмаре.

Пальцы пробегаются по ожерелью — ее последняя связь с домом.

— А можешь ли ты просто отнести это наверх?

Близнецы кивнули.

Мэллори сжимает пальцы на украшении и тянет вниз.

 

***

 

Его глаза фиксируются на месте позади ее плеча:

— Я думаю…я перегнул палку вчера, — говорит мужчина.

Удивительно, что после всего, что ей пришлось пережить, она все еще способна удивляться.

— Да, верно, — отвечает она, пытаясь обойти его. Он блокирует ей путь.

— Я сожалею.

Он смотри на нее сверху ожидающе. Мэллори сжимает зубы.

— Тебе следует сожалеть, — парирует девушка.

Она делает еще одну попытку, но он двигается следом, отступая, когда она делала шаги вперед. Майкл словно был везде, его запах и силы терзали ее органы чувств.

— Это что, твоя жалкая попытка извиниться? — Спрашивает девушка. — Если да, то нужно произнести эти слова чтобы добиться желаемого результата.

— Мэллори, — произносит он низким голосом, искорки озорства блестят в его голубых, словно океан, глазах. Он прижимает руку к сердцу. — Я ужасно сожалею. Прости меня, пожалуйста.

— Ладно, — выдыхает девушка.

В этот раз ей удается проскользнуть мимо него, но он последовал за ней. Его большая рука опустилась на ее поясницу. Больше Мэллори не вздрагивает от прикосновения, поняв, что это делает его только раздражительней, а она не желала быть жертвой его детских выходок. (Но она и не прижимается к нему, ведь это потакало бы его самолюбию).

— Мне нужно чем-то заняться, — говорит она, пока он ведет ее к главным вратам тронного зала. — Я ненавижу быть бесполезной, мне нужна цель.

— Ну конечно, ведь «когда опустятся руки, то протечет потолок», так ведь? Какая же ты хорошая, трудолюбивая девочка, Мэллори. — Улыбнулся он насмешливо. — Ты ведь знаешь, чтобы ты не захотела, Мазикин доставит тебе это. Все, что тебе нужно — это сказать слово.

— Я хочу править вместе с тобой.

Майкл остановился на полпути. Рука на ее пояснице опустилась на изгиб ее бедер, и он поворачивает ее к себе, чтобы взглянуть ей в лицо. Весь ее мир сузился от его нахмуренных глаз.

Майкл был солнцем, и, кажется, она подлетела слишком близко. Опасно близко. Она обожжется.

Это не игра.

(Это выживание)

Мэллори опускает ладони на его грудь:

— Ты разделил со мной свои силы и теперь я могу видеть души насквозь, видеть всю их жизнь, воспоминания и поступки. А ты ведь знаешь, что я могу быть справедлива, я не настолько категорична как ты, у меня свежий взгляд на вещи и я могу многое изменить к лучшему. Все, что нужно этим душам — это милосердие…

— Это невозможно, Мэллори, тебе бы следовало это знать, — нетерпеливо перебил он, — я ведь не единственный дьявол здесь. Существуют правила, которых следует держаться иначе мы погрузимся в хаос. Уверяю тебя, это не то, что ты хотела бы испытать.

Ее пальцы сжимались на отвороте его пиджака:

— О каких правилах ты говоришь?

— «Никакой жалости», — отвечает он голосом, что ласкает тьму. — «Око за око, ожог за ожог и рана за рану», нам обещана месть Господа. Твоего Бога.

— Ты сказал, что Бог не властен над этим местом.

Мэллори чувствует его сердцебиение под своими пальцами, глубокое и громкое, бьющееся в такт с ее собственным. Она поднимается на носочках, их губы в сантиметре от друг друга:

— Сказал, что ты — единственный, кто повелевает адом.

Майкл стоит, не двигаясь, сдерживая всю силу, дикость и жестокость ради нее. Это кружит ее голову:

— Ты сам должен принимать решения.

Она отходит от него к новоприбывшим.

Мэллори касается их душ, одну за другой, прижимая распятие к их полупрозрачной коже — даруя боль, если душа заслуживает и милосердие, если оно необходимо.

И он позволяет.

 

***

 

— Ты не создана для этого, — говорит он, касаясь длинными пальцами своей щеки. Майкл смотрит на нее сверху, на ее порозовевшие щеки и дрожащие руки, на ее голодные глаза. Она знает, что именно он видит.

Мэллори сидела на краю его стола — далеко от того, чтобы чувствовать себя комфортно, и так близко для его прикосновений. Опираясь на руки, она наблюдает за ним из-под своих ресниц, что щекотали ее кожу:

— А ты создан?

— Сначала нет, — отвечает Майкл, — но, затем я возродился, а вместе со мной и новое предназначение.

Как и я, думает она.

Он наклоняется вперед, касаясь ее обнаженной ноги под юбкой. Сердце внутри девушки замирает.

— Ты думаешь, что, освободив парочку душ что-то изменила? За каждую душу, освобожденную из ада, сюда сбрасывают новую.

— Я должна попытаться.

Он не ругает ее и не угрожает. Он не насмехается над ней, и таким он ей почти нравится.

— Как ты узнал об этом?

Его рука сжалась вокруг ее лодыжки, а затем соскользнула на ее ботинок. Он опускает ее ноги к себе на бедра, и она вздрагивает от прикосновения к его сильным ногам, скрытых под тканью брюк. Это совсем нетрудно представить его у ее ног, молящем о пощаде. Такой беспомощный, готовый делать все, что она пожелает.

— Я могу чувствовать тебя всюду, — отвечает он. — В этом мрачном царстве Аида ты словно жидкое золото.

Связь между ними должна пугать ее.

Она бы напугала ее раньше.

— Накорми меня, пожалуйста, — говорит она. Ее голос мягок, слишком невинный и игривый для подобных блудливых трех слов и для их отвратительного смысла. И больше для того, как он смотрит на нее, поднимаясь с кресла — лев рядом с добычей, заключающий ее в свои лапы.

— Ты целовал всех своих демонов, которых благословил?

— Я не благословляю, — ответил Майкл, искривляя губы, — я проклинаю.

— Что ж, в таком случае, всех ли?

— Сама мысль об этом возбуждает тебя?

Перед тем как остановится, смех ускользает из ее горла. Ее рука прижимается к губам, но слишком поздно:

— Ну вот зачем ты опять это делаешь? — Она пытается успокоиться и сдержать смех.

Губы мужчины изогнулись, когда он смотрел на нее. Его взгляд ласков, а глаза невыносимо голубые:

— Мне нравится твой смех.

Он берет ее руку — осторожное касание. Теперь ему теплее. Возможно, Мэллори дрожала от его холода и одновременно сгорала заживо.

— Закрой глаза, — говорит он и она слушается, заставляя себя расслабиться. Девушка чувствует, как его силы щекочут ее кожу, заполняют легкие и проникают в кровь. Она, голодная, поглощает их, втягивает в себя. Тянется к большему. Еще, еще и еще.

— Этого достаточно, — шепчет Майкл у ее уха, опуская ее руку.

Ее рот открывается словно при вдохе. Она наполнена до краев его силой, но этого все еще недостаточно. То, что спрятано внутри Майкла, зовет ее и она вся сжимается внутри так и не насытившись.

Майкл проводит костяшками пальцев по ее щеке, и его кожа такая же теплая, как и ее.

— Надень что-нибудь красивое сегодня вечером, — отступивши, бросает он, — к ужину прибудут гости.

 

***

 

Из всех семи наследников ада, она ужинает лишь с тремя.

Майкл усадил ее рядом с собой во главе стола. Они были так близко, что их руки соприкасались при каждом движении. Это проявление собственничества заставило ее ощетиниться, и она раздумывала о том, как ослушаться его и пересесть. Но это было до того, как она увидела гостей.

— Это для меня? — Первое, что сказал Баал после прибытия. Его слезящиеся голодные глаза сосредоточены на Мэллори, а острые ногти словно когти вжимались в стол. — Могу ли я ее съесть, хозяин?

Мэллори настораживается, больше от удивления чем от страха. Присутствие Майкла рядом успокаивало; она думает, что он, должно быть, знал, что так и будет с его…друзьями? Врагами? Коллегами? Братьями? Они увидят в ней вызов, загадку, что требует себя разгадать или, вовсе, паззл.

Майкл опустил руку на ее колено под столом. Незаметно, тепло его кожи, словно кровь, текло под ее платьем, удерживая ее на месте. Она пытается смахнуть его руку. И он убирает ее.

— Нет, не можешь, — спокойно ответил Майкл, словно разговор касался яблочного пирога, — она — гостья здесь, и любое посягательство на нее — посягательство на меня.

Его слова заставляют ее напрячься. На другом конце стола, Асмодей рассматривал ее своими фиолетовыми кошачьими глазами, стараясь не упустить малейшей детали.

— Замечательно быть в такой чарующей компании, — хрипло говорит он и Мэллори чувствует, как краснеет без причины. Он красив, но не ослепляющее красив, не так божественно как Майкл.

Асмодей с его чувственными красными губами, шелковистыми черными волосами, что завивались у его висков, казался воплощением всех человеческих желаний, которых требовала плоть. Он двигался медленно, многообещающе, словно кот. Под его взглядом, любой был готов поддаться на мимолетное искушение. Это стоило предшествующей вечности в аду.

— Ах да, говоря о компании, — протягивает Майкл, — не хватает еще четверых. Кто-то удосужится объяснить?

Асмодей пожал плечами:

— Заняты, я, полагаю. Ты же знаешь, что Бельф и Леви никогда не покидают свои владения. А Мамона постоянно призывают. Бедняжка, у него совсем нет выходных.

Бездонные фиолетовые глаза все еще фиксировались на Мэллори, словно пытаясь проникнуть под ее кожу, грудную клетку, сухожилия, прямиком в душу. Ее тело бросило в жар.

Он взял клубнику, спелую, красную и сочную, проводя по ней языком. Глаза все еще прикованы к ней. Внутри девушки растет напряжение, быстро и почти болезненно. Тепло спускается вниз, к верху ее бедер, порождая пульсирование. Ее соски твердеют под тканью бюстгальтера и ее платья. Асмодей касается языком своей нижней губы и внезапно ее хочется почувствовать этот язык внутри себя, почувствовать, как он касается ее изгибов, освобождая от давления, которое начинало сводить ее с ума. Чувствовать, как его окольцованные пальцы хватают ее бедра, а златовласая голова покорно опущена вниз и…

— А что насчет Люцифера?

— Занят, — Асмодей проглатывает ягоду.

Майкл откидывается, его рука задевает ее, и она вздрагивает. Даже это небольшое касание, посылает волну возбуждения по ее сверхчувствительной коже. Он поворачивает к ней, и она боится столкнуться с ним взглядами.

— Ты в порядке? — Осторожно интересуется он, замечая раскрасневшиеся щеки и дрожащие руки.

— В порядке, — резко отвечает девушка.

Его глаза темнеют:

— Асмодей!

Возбуждение слабеет, когда демон начинает смеяться. Так нежно и сладко:

— Прошу прощения. Старая привычка.

Мэллори усаживается на свое кресло. Несмотря на то, что ужасное наваждение похоти покинуло ее, пульсация между бедер все еще не утихла. Нижнее белье было мокрым от ее влаги. Девушка сжала колени так крепко, пока не скрипнули зубы.

— Как тебе известно, — продолжил Асмодей, — я навещал недавно Леви и Легионы в отличной форме…

— Я голодный, — внезапно простонал Баал, яростно глядя на Майкла, его вздувающиеся щеки болезненно пылали, — почему ты не позволишь мне поесть?

— Да заткнись ты, идиот. Ты все равно снова станешь голодным через час или парочку часов, — Асмодей закатил глаза.

— Ты не будешь есть здесь, Баал, — резко ответил Майкл. — Ты дождешься пока мы закончим и уйдем, и только тогда тебе будет позволено. Если только будешь хорошо себя вести.

— Хозяин, — прошипел демон.

— Почему ему запрещено ужинать с нами? — Мэллори сглатывает выделившуюся слюну.

— Это зрелище не для тебя, воробушек.

Рот Баала открывается, и он поворачивается в ее сторону:

— Мы с тобой похожи в этом плане, — хрипит он.

— Как именно?

— Мы оба можем есть лишь еду сверху.

Мэллори потянулась за своей тарелкой, что все еще полна фруктов и сладостей, с намерением протянуть ее демону:

— Тогда, я поделюсь…

Асмодей рассмеялся. Майкл схватил ее за запястье, заставляя поставить тарелку на место:

— Он не этого хочет. Он ест человеческую плоть.

Волна отвращения накрывает ее, хотя она и знает, что это не должно удивлять. У каждого наследника ада была своя особенность, своя роль, отведенная этим местом. Они лишь частички одного механизма, что создано для страданий. Ей хочется верить, что их существование необходимо для функционирования мира. Ей хочется верить, что это справедливо. Но от мысли о хаосе, что они могли бы принести, если бы не было Майкла, что удерживал их, ужасала ее как ничто другое.

— Живая человеческая плоть и только, — добавил Асмодей, греховно улыбаясь красными губами. — Кстати, правда ли то, что скоро и этого не останется…

Мэллори хочет спросить почему к ней подкрадывается страх, но затем его фиолетовые глаза вспыхивают, и она загорается.

Это хуже, чем было. Давление представлялось тысячью иголок, что были загнаны под кожу и каждый участок кожи под одеждой горел пламенем. Пульсация между ног становилась болезненной. Ее взгляд затуманивается и краснеет по краям. С последующим морганием, она видит дьявола у своих ног. Его золотые волосы между своих ног. Дразня, насмехаясь, он проводит языком по бедрам так близко к месту, к которому она хочет, чтобы тот прикоснулся. Она сжимает ткань платья, пытаясь сдержаться от…от того, что заставит исчезнуть это чувство.

Они продолжают разговаривать между собой, но она не улавливает и слова. Мэллори сосредоточена на пульсации и огне в ее венах, а также на электричестве в каждом своем нерве. Это уже слишком, слишком для нее. Она не может.

Она бьет в ответ.

Это легко, почти легко, высвободить тьму из себя. В момент, когда ее силы ударили Асмодея, райское блаженство и облегчение окутывает девушку. Она смотрит как он корчится в огне, его крик заполняет зал — нечеловеческие и несчастные вопли.

— Разве я не говорил тебе прекратить? — Яростно кричит Майкл. Его рука снова опускается на ее колено, и она опять вздрагивает, тепло снова растекается по телу, которое теперь является пучком измученных нервов. Она все еще неудовлетворена. Ее плоть все еще пульсирует. Ноги трясутся.

Мэллори успокаивает пламя.

Демон испуганно смотрит на Майкла, подчиняясь его воле, склоняясь перед его силой. Его силой, не ее. Никто из них не думал о ней, ведь никому бы не пришла в голову мысль, что она способна на подобное. Девчонка не способна призывать адское пламя. Она вообще не должна ничего уметь.

Майкл не доказывает им обратного.

У нее кружится голова, а одежда кажется слишком удушающей.

— Прошу прощения, — говорит она, вставая из-за стола. Девушка еле стоит на ногах.

— Мэллори, — отзывается Майкл, вставая вместе с ней.

Она отмахивается, не смея встретиться с ним взглядами:

— Все в порядке, я просто устала. Прошу, продолжайте без меня, — отвечает она и пытается изо всех сил не перейти на бег.

Мэллори едва достигает своей постели перед тем, как опускает руку под юбку платья, касаясь своего клитора. Она вводит один палец, затем второй и ее спина выгибается, но рядом никого. Девушка закрывает глаза.

В темноте она видит Майкла между своих ног, его кудри щекочут ее бедра:

— Позволь мне помочь, — шепчет он и прижимается к ее влаге между бедер. Его язык погружается в нее, а затем покидает ее — скользкий и мокрый. Большой палец массирует клитор, а она выкручивается и трепещет всем телом. Ее рот открывается, выпуская крик.

Она кончает с его именем на губах.

 

***

 

Время в подземном мире — круг. Нет ни начала ни конца, лишь одно страдание для которого и было создано это место. И ничто не способно прервать этот цикл.

Мэллори поднимает руки вверх по коре мертвого дерева, ее лицо искажено удивлением. На дереве ни одного листочка, ни намека на жизнь.

Кроме одного блестящего плода.

Майкл срывает гранат с дерева и рассматривает с любопытством, словно ученый осматривающий новый вид. Затем, он разламывает его пополам.

— Это невозможно, — говорит Мэллори, наблюдая за ним из-под ресниц. Сок граната окрасил его пальцы в красное. Семена выглядят вполне зрелыми и здоровыми. Даже запах тот, что нужно — удивительная сладость, что напоминала ей о доме.

Майкл улыбается, что не похоже на его обычную резкость:

— Не стоило людям жить в подземном мире. И повелевать силой смерти, но, так или иначе, ты здесь с моими силами. Кажется, ты нарушаешь все наши правила.

Он подходит ближе и ее сердцебиение отзывается громом в ее ушах.

Что-то изменилось. Что-то сломалось. И ей сложно это игнорировать, даже сейчас, когда она закрыла глаза. Мэллори видит его лицо. Он плотно засел в ее голове.

— Хочешь попробовать? — Он протягивает к ней плод.

Мэллори отходит назад, губы бессознательно изогнуты в улыбке. Майкл следует за ней, его красные пальцы, касаются ткани ее платья, оставляя пятна, а затем сжимаются в кулак, удерживая ее рядом. Они так близко, ее грудь почти касается его. Она тянет за края его пиджака, а затем отталкивает.

— Ты не соблазнишь меня, Змей, — отвечает она.

— Ох, но попробовать-то я должен? — почти что мурлычет он.

Он бросает гранат на землю.

Когда он уходит, Мэллори опускается к клумбе драгоценностей, питая своей магией. Девушка наблюдает за тем как они превращаются в кусты и изгороди роз. Сад растет. Это просто великолепно — монумент тьме. Она изменяет лепестки сапфировых роз на цвет кармин. Они блестят словно красные звезды.

Здесь ее и нашел Мазикин:

— У нас есть для вас подарок, хозяйка, — он вложил кусочек бумаги в руку Мэллори, его двойные лица исказились от волнения. — Мы нашли это там, где оставили Ваше ожерелье, в том доме ведьм. Но большего мы не можем сказать, хозяйка. Нам очень жаль, но мы не можем сказать большего.

— Нет, пожалуйста погоди, — Мэллори просит его, но он уже испарился.

Она перевела взгляд на листок в ее руках. Бумага скомкана, а края неровные, словно тот был вырван из книги, а затем был спрятан в карман. Дрожащими руками, она развернула его.

Лишь одно предложение, нацарапанное дрожащим почерком Коко.

Ты должна была спасти нас.

Мэллори читает снова и снова, слова размываются перед глазами. Слезы капают на бумагу, смазывая чернила в сплошные кляксы печали.

Я не забыла вас, ей хочется кричать, задрав голову к небесам. Я не оставила вас. Я вернусь к вам.

Но ее никто не слышал.

 

***

 

Говорят, что путь в ад легок. Это неправда.

Спуск в ад кровав и с каждой секундой падения, душа разрывается на кусочки. Поэтому, когда ты оказываешься внизу, то у тебя больше ничего не остается.

Мэллори молится в последний раз, колени прижаты к холодному и жесткому мраморному полу.

— Прости меня Отец, — шепчет девушка, сжимая руки вместе пока те не побелели, — за то, что собираюсь сделать.

В ту ночь, она обнажается, снимая свой свет.

 

***

 

Она приходит к нему. Все, что можно услышать в тишине его покоев — шорох ее шелковой рубашки, пока та подходит ближе, ближе и ближе и между ними остается место лишь шепоту.

Он стоит смирно, опустив руки по краям. Она проводит пальцами по пуговицам его жилета, и внутри него растет напряжение. Мэллори медленно расстегивает их, сверху вниз. Ее пальцы больше не дрожат.

Жилет легко сползает с плеч на пол. Девушка тянется к пуговицам на его рубашке, но его руки ложатся на ее запястья, останавливая.

— Не надо, — хрипло говорит он, его глаза темнеют, — ты не знаешь, что делаешь.

Истерия подкрадывается к ее горлу и ей хочется смеяться. Чтобы она ни чувствовала по поводу происходящего, она точно знала, что делает.

— Я хочу этого, — отвечает девушка, вырываясь из его хватки. Она продолжает расстегивать пуговицы, ногти нежно касаются обнаженной кожи. Майкл смотри на нее сверху своим жестоким взглядом, который теперь почти черный. Она не боится его.

Она стягивает ткань с его плеч и бросает на пол, а затем прижимает руки к его груди, чувствуя напряжение мышц под прикосновением. Он высокий и худой, его вид устрашал, его силы — хлыст, что держал даже самое сильное создание под контролем, но она никогда не видела проявление его физической силы. Но сейчас, когда Майкл был перед ее глазами, что-то закрадывается внутрь, что-то глубокое словно первобытный голод, что не имеет ничего общего с магией, которую она желает.

Мэллори поднимается на носочках, протягивая руки от груди к шее. Она касается его губ своими, нежно, дразня, отчего он шипит.

— Я хочу большего, — шепчет она в перерывах между поцелуями, — мне нужно больше.

Майкл стонет ее имя, когда та прикусывает его нижнюю губу, а затем проводит по ней языком, успокаивая рану.

— Прошу, — умоляет она так сладко как может, — больше.

Он целует ее в ответ — руки замкнуты на ее талии, он прижимал ее ближе до тех пор, пока их тела не соприкоснулись. Мэллори чувствует его возбуждение, прижатое к ее животу, посылающее разряд тока к ее нервным окончаниям. Он все еще очень нежен с ней, касается ее словно она фарфоровая кукла, готовая разбиться в его руках. Мэллори ловит себя на мысли, что это приводит ее в ярость; она хочет, чтобы он был жестким с ней, был диким и устрашающим, хочет почувствовать его ужасную силу на себе, хочет, чтобы он заклеймил ее. Его нежность усложняет всю ситуацию и не позволяет сделать то, что нужно.

— Больше, — говорит девушка, открывая рот словно предлагая себя. Мэллори ожидала.

Он останавливается, их лбы соприкасаются:

— Ты уверена?

Она кивает.

Это выживание, напоминает девушка, пытаясь себя убедить в этом.

Он выдыхает в нее, и Мэллори ощущает его силу в своих венах, костях, в разуме. Девушка жадно поглощала ее, лихорадочно хватаясь за его плечи. Майкл на вкус как вино и огонь, как грех и смерть и она ни за что не хочет отпускать его.

Мужчина пытается отступить, но она не позволяет, обхватывая его словно виноградная лоза.

— Еще, — приказывает она, кусая его губу и прижимаясь еще ближе насколько это возможно, вызывая его стон. Майкл повинуется, наполняя ее магией до всех краев и затем больше. Он целует уголки ее губ, кончик ее носа, подбородок, оставляет влажную дорожку на шее и прижимается губами к пульсирующей жилке. Ему удается вызвать удушающий стон из ее горла. Пальцы сильно сжимались на ее талии, и это удовольствие заставило ее бедра двигаться.

Мэллори брала и брала, и отстранилась, когда уже не было сил. Но, она все еще не останавливалась, позволяя силам выстроится над ней словно нимб. Она забирала его силы, пока их у него не осталось. Его губы припухли от ее поцелуев.

Мэллори толкнула его на колени.

Воздух потрескивает от статики. Она чувствует абсолютно все — каждую частицу, каждое существо, каждую душу в подземном мире, что по ее милости теперь привязана к ее воле.

Майкл смотрит на нее, его небесные некогда глаза, теперь абсолютно черные. Его кровоточащие губы приоткрыты. Девушке любопытно будет ли он умолять ее.

Она зарывается пальцами в его шелковистые волосы, мягко дергая, и он закрывает глаза, прильнувши к ее прикосновению.

Все, о чем она думает — это то, как просто это было. Такой предсказуемый. Миртл всегда говорила, что такова природа мужчин.

— На что ты рассчитывал, отдавая мне все свои силы? — Спрашивает Мэллори.

Он медленно улыбается, открывая веки:

— На все, — отвечает мужчина.

Мэллори воображает, что он всего лишь обычный человек. Что ему нужен воздух чтобы выжить и что он беспомощный, как и все люди. Что у него нет магии, что поможет ему, когда воздух, словно спасательный круг, исчезнет.

И она позволит этому случиться.

Девушка наблюдает как он падает на пол. Ужасный звук вырывается с его губ, когда он пытается сделать вдох. Его мышцы пульсируют под кожей, и он задыхается, он хватается за горло и за мрамор на полу. Время медленно вращалось, а секунды превращались в вечность страданий.

Мэллори наблюдает, надеясь, что это принесет облегчение.

(Не принесло).

Она заставляет это прекратиться.

Майкл возвращается обратно на колени. Ему не нужно время дабы вернуться к старому собранному «себе». Это совсем не похоже на ее первые дни в подземном мире, когда она отчаянно задыхалась от недостатка воздуха, глотая словно рыба, ищущая воду. Но его глаза все еще сверкают от боли, что она причинила, а из носа стекала кровь, опускаясь к шее и вниз к груди.

Майкл поднимает руку чтобы коснуться ее, но она останавливает его, создавая невидимый барьер.

— Позволь дать совет, воробушек, — хрипло говорит Майкл, — если хочешь наказать ограничением, то убедись, что ты уничтожила то, без чего твоя жертва не может обойтись. А ограничивая то в чем не было потребности лишь делает наказание бессмысленным.

Мэллори смотрит на него сверху, чувствуя, как бурлит тьма внутри.

Внутри нее больше нет ничего божественного.

— Ты ранил меня, Майкл, — говорит она, прикрыв веки, — ты сильно ранил меня.

— Прости, — отзывается он.

— И теперь мне следует поступить так же. Глаз за глаз, ожог за ожог, рана за рану. Верно?

Его глаза широко раскрыты. В них никакого сопротивления, никакого гнева. И она не знает, что с этим делать.

— Ты будешь голодать, как и я, — говорит она, и силы управляют ею, заставляя произносить эти слова, — сорок дней и сорок ночей ты будешь голодать. Ты будешь страдать, а я и пальцем не пошевелю чтобы помочь тебе.

Она уничтожит его так же, как он уничтожил ее.

— Прости меня, — повторяет он ужасно сломленным голосом, но Мэллори поворачивается на каблуках.

Она оставляет его на коленях.


	5. v. five for heaven.

Я попросила его: еще, еще. Делай так со мной. И он повиновался. Прямо так, в липкой крови. И от этого действительно можно было умереть. Просто можно умереть.

 

Маргерит Дюрас «Любовник».

 

 

Ее щеки и глаза блестят. Аккуратный изгиб губ теплого розового оттенка, смягчает ее уголки. Отражение, что смотрело на нее из зеркала было ангельским. Божественным.

В каждой шутке есть доля правды.

Она гадает: жестока ли она? Эгоистична ли? Поглотил ли Подземный мир ее полностью? И если так, то превратилась ли ее кровь в кислоту, а сердце в гниль? Внешняя красота скрывала это.

Мэллори пытается вспомнить кто она.

Дочь. Сестра. Надежда. Жертва. Имена представлялись размытым пятном в ее разуме, все они были стары и не отражали ее настоящую, хотя она и пыталась притвориться. Правда стремилась наружу словно плесень, незвано и отвратительно.

Она была человеком, что повелевает Подземным миром. Повелевает неподготовлено и слабой рукой.

Она женщина, что удерживает мужчину в его собственной тюрьме.

Под ее платьем на бедрах два ряда синяков в форме пальцев — единственное напоминание того, что она сделала. (Она специально не исцеляет себя).

 

***

 

Она начинает жалеть о содеянном.

Это было дело принципа, пытается она убедить себя, дело воздаяния. Она должна была отплатить ему той же монетой. Но ей сложно сказать где начинается добро и справедливость. Это она поняла, правя адом.

Его наказание явно было в неподходящее время. Правление в одиночестве истощало ее и делало нервной. Мэллори стала куда серьезней, но подземелье все еще сказывается на ней. По крайней мере, она чувствует облегчение зная, что некоторые души все же получают милосердие и доброту, но в глубоких уголках ее сознания, она не хотела нести это бремя в одиночестве. Суд отнимает кучу времени, которое она теперь измеряет приемом пищи, которую ей доставляет Мазикин. Она надеется, что они разделяют с ней ее причуду. (Оказалось, что нет, ведь они никогда не нуждались в еде).

Страшно даже упоминать о вездесущем одиночестве, что вгрызается в ее кости словно морозный ветер, даже несмотря на души, что ее окружают. По какой-то непостижимой причине, она скучает по нему.

(Скучает за тем, как его взгляд следил за каждым ее движением. За тем, как он говорил разные бессмыслицы дабы рассмешить ее. За его прикосновениями. За глазами. За его улыбкой.)

А самое обидное — она не может ничего изменить. По крайней мере сейчас. Она не может оставить ад самому себе на попечение, пока нет Майкла, и не может позволить остальным демонам превратить это место в руины.

Поэтому она и остается.

 

***

 

Она находит документы на своей тумбочке.

Мэллори перебирает их, находя фотографии, списки имен и дат, которые ни о чем ей не говорят. Среди них также вырванные страницы гримуара, что исписанные латынью. Tempus infinitum, этой фразой расписаны страницы. Ты должна утонуть дабы вернуться назад.

Карта. Аванпост 1. Аванпост 2. Аванпост 3 — подчеркнуто.

Постскриптум, аккуратным и поспешным почерком Корделии, написано: будь готова.

Она клянется, что будет.

 

***

 

Время тянется. Души, которых она ожидала увидеть испарились. Мэллори ищет их следы во мраке, их еле заметные отметины наказания, но их нет.

Мэллори спрашивает:

— Отпустил ли Майкл Роуз, как и обещал?

— Да, хозяйка, — ответил Мазикин, — сразу после того, как Вы заболели, хозяйка. Она ушла к свету.

Это заставило ее задуматься. Мэллори остановилась перед дверью, ее мысли растеряны. Ничто из сказанного не имело смысла.

— Ты уверен? — кротко спрашивает девушка. — Я думала он освободит ее после того как я получила силы.

— О, нет, мы точно помним — вот мы прикладывали холодные полотенца дабы усмирить Вашу лихорадку, а затем почувствовали это. Это было редкое чувство, словно облегчение. Ее восхождение сделало нас светлее.

Сделка, жертва и то, как он обхитрил ее, были лишь игрой. Поделился ли бы он своей силой, если бы она отвергла его? Изменило ли бы это что-нибудь?

Необычно.

Это было необычно.

— Кого еще он освободил?

Лица Мазикина выражали неуверенность. Мэллори сжала губы:

— Кому ты служишь, Маз?

— Вам, хозяйка, — послушно отвечает он.

— Тогда отвечай.

 

***

 

— Где его достопочтенная низость? — спрашивает Люцифер, наигранно кланяясь перед Мэллори.

Само его существование сводило ее с ума. Начиная от злобного блеска его изумрудных глаз, что глумились над ней, заканчивая лже-чарующей улыбкой. Мэллори приподнялась с трона Майкла, на ее голове тяжелая корона из рубиновых роз.

— Он занят, — притворно отвечает Мэллори, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Значит, это правда, — с восторгом говорит Люцифер, — а я и поверить не мог. Сплетням в аду стало очень сложно доверять в это время.

— Что ты имеешь ввиду? — ее брови изогнулись.

— Честно говоря, это меня мало шокирует, — отвечает он, осматривая ее. Под глазами виднеются кровоподтеки от жестокости. — Майкл похитил ведьму и сделал ее своей королевой. Это жалко, на самом деле, о, но затем…то, что я услышал, — он сделал паузу, — вызвало тошноту.

Кровь Мэллори застыла, и она протягивает ему руку:

— Прогуляемся?

— С удовольствием, — он протянул ей руку в ответ. Кожа его пальто склизкая и холодная.

Мэллори ведет его в сад, ведь это место — единственное, где она чувствовала себя настоящей, и от части дабы показать ничтожность его силы перед ее собственной. Перед силой Майкла.

— Хочешь узнать, что я слышал?

Он стоит слишком близко, и ей хочется отпрянуть, но она заставляет себя стоять на месте, гордо и неприкасаемо. Мэллори легко кивает.

— Я слышал, что он глупец, что похитил не кого-нибудь, а самого агнца Божьего, прямо перед принесением его в жертву. Следующего Мессию. — Произнес он так, словно это было ругательством, а с языка капал яд. Кулаки девушки сжались.

Улыбка Люцифера стала шире:

— Не мог поверить…не мог поверить, что кто-то может быть настолько глупым. И я говорю глупым, потому что это точно вышло непреднамеренно. Даже несмотря на всю ненависть к человечеству, бедолага Майкл никогда бы не возжелал уничтожить любимую детскую площадку Бога…

— Откуда ты знаешь? — перебивает она, ее ногти щипают кожу на ладонях. — Он ведь твой хозяин, и наверняка управляет адом не просто за твою снисходительность.

Люцифер повернулся и плюнул на землю. На нее смотрели очи полные безумства:

— Он правит не за свои заслуги, или же неудачи. Бог послал его дабы наказать меня. Что может быть более унизительным, чем повиноваться своему величайшему противнику? — Он пошел вперед, и Мэллори последовала за ним на трясущихся ногах. — Он не смог помешать мне тогда на Небесах от объявления войны, но это была не только его вина. Оказалось, что лишение крыльев, света, Его благодати и падения в самые мрачные глубины преисподней было недостаточно. Поверь, ягненок, ты не захочешь это испытать. Когда я был во главе, все было по-другому, лучше, — продолжил Люцифер, возвращая ее руку к себе на локоть. — У него кишка тонка, когда дело доходит до настоящего наказания, настоящих страданий. Все, что он делает — ноет о том, как его наказал Всевышний. — Он улыбнулся ей, — он уже плакался на твоем плече? Бьюсь об заклад, что да.

— Мне так жаль, — наконец-то выдает она, — жаль видеть, как святейший пал. Ты ведь был одним из любимцев Господа, сын утренней зари. А сейчас ты не более чем злобный червь, ползающий по земле.

— Жалей сколько влезет, дорогуша, — он сжал ее запястье в своих пальцах, — высмеивай меня, милая. Но, в конце-концов ты словно одна из этих побрякушек, а мое предназначение предрешено на Небесах — приблизить конец твоей любимой земли. Когда я закончу, не будет ничего, лишь пепел.

Мэллори скрипит зубами. Ее силы бьют его словно шторм, ураган, не давая возможности встать. Гной начинает капать из его глаз, носа и рта.

— Ты никому не причинишь вреда, понял? Я не допущу этого. Я изгоню тебя в самую глубокую и огненную гиену, что ты забудешь о земле.

Люцифер смеется и даже давится собственной кровью:

— Поздно. Тебе уже не остановить меня.

Мэллори ударяет еще раз. Достаточно чтобы его кости сломались, но это не остановило его смех.

— Ты удивляешь, ягненок — управляешь силой смерти, пачкаешься ею, грязнишь свою душу и плоть — позволяешь самому Дьяволу вкусить себя. Какое это богохульство, даже для меня это слишком…

— Господь изгоняет тебя! — Вскрикивает она, сокрушая его.

— Может, Он изгнал тебя сюда тоже не просто так, — шипит Люцифер, — может Он понял, что ты бесполезна и решил избавиться от тебя. Глупо надеяться, что женщина сможет сделать мужскую работу. Но не волнуйся, может в следующий раз Он пошлет кого-то достойного.

Земля разошлась под ним, и он упал прямиком в пламя. Мэллори удерживает его в глубинах.

Она закрывает глаза. Его крик уже не слышен.

 

***

 

Он в том же положении, в котором она его оставила — на коленях.

Ее взгляд падает на впалые глаза и щеки, на потрескавшиеся губы, что потемнели от крови. Она хотела увидеть оболочку мужчины, монстра. Это должно принести ей радость.

Майкл поднимает свой голодный взгляд. Этот взгляд — огонь, адское пламя, что обманчиво тускнеет в темноте. Он словно дикарь.

Она вспоминает, что раненое животное самое опасное.

Мэллори прижимается к двери, мужаясь.

История запомнит ее милосердной. Она была доброй и прощающей, и одаряла благословением даже самых никчемных существ.

Но правда состояла в том, что она была одинокой. До боли в костях. Она была хладнокровной. С тех пор, как она отдалила его.

Мне нужно вернуться, думает она, застывая на месте, а взгляд встречается с его. Мне нужно отдать то, что забрала и вернуться обратно.

Она не двигается.

Майкл пытается подняться:

— Я прощен? — грубо спрашивает он, и она вздрагивает от того, как больно это звучит.

Нужно возвращаться, снова повторяет девушка.

Мэллори опирается на дверь.

— Да, — отвечает она, — я прощаю тебя.

Майкл поднялся — тень и ужас. Прежде чем она успевает моргнуть, он оказывается рядом — взгляд хищный, а зубы острые. Он запутывается пальцами в ее волосах и тянет назад, заставляя посмотреть себе в глаза. Губы Майкла опускаются на ее. Медленно, осторожно, это лишь еле заметное прикосновение в сравнении с покалывающей болью в области ее черепа.

Она замечает, как тот улыбается, еле касаясь ее кожи. Мэллори видит, как впалость с лица исчезает, а румянец возвращается.

Ей не пришлось проклинать его.

Это ошеломило ее, ужасная величина ее ошибки. Она ожидала, что тот набросится на нее, пойдет на нее войной, но она не ожидала, что будет побеждена в собственной игре.

— Ты ведь мог прекратить это в любую секунду, — шепчет девушка, а Майкл усмехается. Мужчин ослабляет хватку на волосах, и осторожно касается ее локонов. — Но ты ничего не сделал. Почему?

Его сила обвивала их обоих. Сильнее и завораживающе, чем Мэллори может припомнить.

— Тебе нужно было пройти через это, — голос был полон сладости и лжи. — Я заслужил страдания за то, что сделал с тобой.

— Не ври мне.

— Это правда.

Мэллори приподнимается на носочках и хватает его за ворот рубашки:

— Значит не вся правда.

— Нет, — тихо говорит Майкл, руки скользят вниз по ее бедрам. Внезапно она понимает, как сильно скучала по его теплу и близости. Он обезоруживает ее полностью, загоняя в клетку. Он — все, что она видит, все, что чувствует. И, несмотря ни на что, она наконец-то чувствует покой. — Ну, раз уж так не терпится узнать, воробушек, — говорит Майкл, выдыхая рядом с ее щекой. — Я должен был убедиться…должен был знать, что ты способна делать то, что нужно. Можешь ли ты быть безжалостной. Эгоистичной. Хватит ли тебе сил выдержать весь ад. Выдержать меня.

От его слов, у девушки пробежал холодок по спине. Она неосознанно наклоняется к нему, поражаясь как напрягаются его мышцы от прикосновений их тел, не смотря на его превосходство.

— И? — протягивает Мэллори. — Я прошла тест?

— Еще бы, — Майкл почти мурлычет, — ты справилась великолепно, моя дорогая.

Она хватает его, грубо и торопясь, заставляет прижаться к своим губам. Он подчиняется, открывая губы. Мэллори притягивает его настолько ближе за шею, насколько может.

Майкл поднимает ее.

Ее ноги касаются края кровати.

Голова Мэллори тонет в мягкости простыни, Майкл оказывается сверху словно хищник. Возбуждение накатывает на нее, словно она бокал, что полностью заполнен. Уже было глупо отрицать действительное. Причины, по которым она должна была покинуть его, причины по которым она должна презирать его — размылись, а затем вовсе исчезли, оставляя лишь пульсацию в крови, дрожащие конечности и страсть, что поглощала ее. Она хочет, хочет, хочет…

Он произносит ее имя словно молитву, прижимаясь губами к щекам, линии подбородка, к ее шее, к пульсирующей жилке, что стучит так сильно что он должен было услышать гром от ее сердца. Мэллори стягивает с него рубашку, а затем и вовсе разрывает от нетерпения. Его губы оставляют теплые следы удовольствия на ее коже, такие нежные, что она откидывается обратно на кровать, дрожа от нетерпения почувствовать большее. Его пальцы рисуют узоры на ее платье на бедрах.

Мэллори провела руками по его спине, чувствуя два шрама на лопатках. Ее сердце задрожало. Что-то внутри нее ломается, печаль превращается в горе, а горе в ослепляющую злость.

— Майкл, — говорит она, вонзая ногти под его кожу, — я ведь не фарфоровая.

— Но ты все еще человек, — отвечает мужчина, касаясь ее розовых губ, румяных щек, одна рука опустилась на грудь. По венам пошло электричество. Мэллори поспешно потянула молнию на платье, стягивая платье пока оно не опустилось на ее талию, открывая вид на ее грудь. Его глаза темнеют, когда он видит обнаженную кожу словно он преподносила себя в жертву. Поглоти меня, просило ее тело. Он, услужливо, опускается.

Майкл проводит языком по соску, и она выдыхает, пальцы на ногах сжимаются от удовольствия. Ее пальцы запутываются в его кудрях, оттягивая. Ее ногти касаются его кожи, и он стонет. Зубы осторожно оттягивают чувственную кожу.

— Прошу, — протягивает она, обхватывая одной ногой его бедра. — я хочу…

— Чего ты хочешь, птичка? — Хрипло интересуется он, напрягаясь от ее движений.

Она опускает его руку между своих ног, на влажную ткань своих трусиков:

— Я хочу большего, — задыхается она, когда он вводит в нее палец.

— Не совсем понятно, — ответил Майкл, двигаясь пальцем внутри. Одно из его колец коснулось ее клитора, пуская волны шока через все тело.

Глаза закатываются назад, а из губ выскальзывает стон:

— Я хочу этого, — стонет она, дрожа на простынях.

— Все еще непонятно, — дразнит он, два, три пальца оказываются внутри. Он наблюдает за ней такой трепещущей, раскрасневшейся и за опухшими приоткрытыми губами. — Скажи, чтобы все услышали.

Она вздрагивает:

— Кажется, ты говорил, что здесь внизу нас никто не слышит.

— Но ты ведь так не думаешь, — улыбнулся Майкл.

Это не имеет значения, понимает Мэллори. По крайней мере сейчас, когда она не видит ничего за пеленой возбуждения. Она выгибается навстречу его пальцам:

— Я хочу тебя, — она повторяет это несколько раз. Слова вырываются наружу без сопротивления, когда он двигает пальцами — вперед и назад, вперед и назад. Она кончает и слова растворяются в рваном дыхании.

Она обвивает его руками, притягивая к себе. Майкл целует ее. Медленно и глубоко.

Этого недостаточно.

Ощущение его члена, обдавало ее жаром.

— Майкл, — выдохнула она, поспешно пытаясь расстегнуть его пояс, — прошу.

— Скажи мне, чего ты хочешь, — по его телу прошла дрожь. Он быстро сбросил с себя брюки, помогая ей. Но лицо его не выдавало его, он пытался сохранить самообладание.

Он смотрит на нее, словно она все для него. И его глаза, некогда лазурь летнего неба, превратились в чернильную ночь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты стал частью меня, — отвечает Мэллори, беря его лицо в свои ладони.

Майкл вздрагивает от ее прикосновений, когда она принимает его, выкрикивает его имя в темноту и когда он изливается в нее…его семя, его сила и остальная часть его проклятой души…

…она наконец стала королевой.

 

***

 

В ее снах, она тонет.

Она тонет в черной воде, волосы развеваются вокруг лица словно облако дыма, а она опаздывает, легкие сжимаются, болят; конечности становятся холодными и тяжелыми; она не может дышать, она тонет.

Мэллори просыпается, видя копну золотых волос, пока длинные пальцы успокаивающе гладили по волосам.

— Плохой сон? — спрашивает Майкл, уголки его губ опущены вниз.

Капли пота стекают по спине, по шее и прямиком к ее груди. Ее лихорадит, и она кивает.

— Какая восхитительная ирония, — говорит он, прижимаясь губами к ее горлу.

 

***

 

— Приходил Люцифер, — говорит Мэллори. Ее голова покоится на груди Майкла, проводя кончиками пальцев по коже. Она вырисовывает трикветр и семиконечную звезду на его ребрах, пытаясь благословить его. Ничто из этого не работает в аду, но сам процесс успокаивает ее и напоминает ей о доме.

Майкл выдыхает в ее волосы:

И как все прошло?

Она вспоминает ядовитые слова и насмешливые изумрудные глаза. Он казался очень уверенным, даже когда пламя поглотило его. Звон его смеха стоял до тех пор, пока его не поглотила глубина.

— Я бросила его в вечное пламя.

Грудь Майкла задрожала от смеха:

— Да, есть у него такая особенность.

Мэллори фыркает, но его руки прижимают ее ближе к его влажному телу. Она чувствует, как напряглось его тело и ее кровь вновь вскипела.

— Ты, должно быть знаешь, что он задумал…

— Его разум — гадюшник, — протягивает Майкл, скользя ладонями по ее бедрам к изгибу ее бледных ягодиц. Он сжимает ее тело, и она мурлычет и растягивается словно кошка. Ее соски, острые словно пики, прижимаются к его груди. — Не забивай себе голову.

Один палец вошел в ее горячую влагу, и ее бедра сжались вокруг его руки.

Когда он поднес влажный палец к своим губам, они растянулись в хитрой улыбке:

— А теперь, моя дорогая, — протягивает Майкл, хватая ее бедра, направляя ее вперед, — накорми меня.

Мэллори опускается на его лицо, прижимаясь к губам мужчины. Он жадно проводит языком между ее ног, и она обескураживающее двигается, когда он прижимается к ее влаге своим голодным ртом. Мэллори забыла обо всем кроме его языка между ее ног, он касается ее клитора и под ее веками взрываются звезды.

Рай так далек, а она потеряна.

 

***

 

Во тьме Аида, почти невозможно сказать какое сейчас время. Они живут в бесконечной ночи, греясь в тени смерти. Никто не засыпает и не просыпается. Кроме Мэллори. Песок в часах стекает медленно, песчинка за песчинкой, но, каким-то образом верхняя и нижняя части остаются одинаково полными.

Мэллори, опьяненная новой силой и согретая касаниями ее любовника, понимает, что ей плевать.

Она наблюдает за тем как одевается Майкл — фиолетовые засосы, что разбросаны по телу, скрываются за тканью рубашки, он застегивает манжеты, пряча красные следы ее ногтей. Ее работа скрыта от глаз, и она надеется, что он не поспешит исцелять себя, оставляя их на время словно сувениры.

Майкл наклоняется к ней, когда она приподнимается с постели, прижимая ее обратно к подушкам.

— Нет, воробушек, — говорит он, пальцы касаются ее губ, — сегодня ты останешься здесь.

Ее глаза сужаются, и она напрягается:

— Не глупи. Я помогу тебе в суде.

— Тебе нужен отдых…

— Я в порядке, — перебила она.

Его губы недовольно сжались:

— Ты достаточно помогла. Теперь тебе нужно расслабиться, пока я займусь тяжелой работой.

— Не хочу я расслабляться, Майкл, — закатила глаза девушка, — почему ты не хочешь, чтобы я встречала мертвых вместе с тобой.

— Не хочу, чтобы ты расстроилась, — губы приоткрылись, он злился, — в это так сложно поверить?

— Да, — пожимает та плечами, — это непривычно.

Он присел рядом, касаясь ее щеки. Тепло проникало в ее кожу и кости. Тяжесть покрывала ее словно одеяло:

— Разве я не могу измениться?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — Интересуется Мэллори, потянувшись к его прикосновениям.

— Тебе можно посещать личный ад любого, здесь полно душ, что могут тебя развлечь.

— Майкл.

Он тяжело вздыхает:

— Ну разве так сложно хоть раз послушать меня?

— Зачем?

Она касается его руки своими, переплетая пальцы. Мэллори кажется совсем маленькой рядом с ним, его ладони в два раза больше ее. Майкл задумчиво смотрит вниз, рисуя узоры на ее ладони.

— - Наверху кое-что произошло…и это не закончилось ничем хорошим. — Ответил он, не поднимая взгляда. — Это неприятная история. Я бы хотел избавить тебя от подробностей.

Мэллори напряглась, сжимая руку:

— Так, разве это не значит, что тебе требуется моя помощь еще больше?

— Прошу, — глаза его сверкают чем-то темным, чем-то отчаянным, — сделай это для меня. Останься. Я со всем разберусь.

Теперь это была ее очередь вздыхать. Чувство вины вонзает в нее свои зубы, когда она смотрит на него.

— Ладно, но с одним условием.

— Все, что угодно, — облегченно отвечает Майкл.

Мэллори устала и еле сдерживается чтобы не закрыть веки. Ее разум туманит словно ее обмотали сладкой ватой.

— Расскажи о сделке с мисс Корделией.

Майкл убирает руку, а она тянется к его подбородку, чувствуя, как задвигались его желваки.

— Ты никогда не успокоишься, так ведь, воробушек? — Бормочет мужчина, целуя ее ладонь. — Я рассказывал тебе о царстве Люцифера? Это отделенная территория от ада, обычная яма, на самом деле, где заключены самые гнусные души. Те, которых ты видела здесь — лишь цветочки, в сравнении с теми, которыми руководит Люцифер, — Майкл горько улыбнулся, — и не только души, но еще их наказания.

— Какое имеет отношение к Корделии?

— Она призвала меня, самого Дьявола. Можешь поверить? Она хотела, чтобы я оказал ей услугу, — он наклонился ближе, касаясь ее бедер, вызывая мурашки. — Она должно было быть совсем отчаялась, или кто-то ослабил ее. Но, так или иначе, я не делаю скидок. Поэтому я попросил о самой могущественной ведьме на Земле — ужасно высокая цена, честно говоря, но Корделия даже не попыталась переубедить меня. Словно она была готова сделать все, что я попрошу лишь бы получить желаемое. — Пальцы скользят под ночной рубашкой Мэллори, задевая трусики. — Она думала, что мы торговались за ее душу, но, этой душой оказалась ты. Она продала тебя Дьяволу. Ее самую дорогую, милую ученицу. И она оставила тебя со мной. Вся эта жертва для того чтобы я открыл врата перед Люцифером, когда придет время.

Он оставляет поцелуй на внутренней стороне ее бедер перед тем как резко встать.

— Вот и вся история. Надеюсь, теперь ты довольна. — Он улыбнулся. — А теперь отдыхай, моя любовь. Я соответствующе разбужу тебя, когда разделаюсь с обязанностями.

Только когда он вышел, Мэллори задрожала.

 

***

 

В ее снах она умирает.

Она тонет, вода заполняет легкие, камни на ногах тянут вниз.

И как только она собралась ускользнуть…

Свет!

Обжигающий глаза.

— Будь готова, — сказал теплый, знакомый голос. И она протягивает руку.

Свет гаснет.

Поздно.

Она просыпается с криком.

 

***

 

— Я должна вернуться.

Ужас укореняется в ее груди, сжимая ее внутренности и кости. Как долго это длилось? Жива ли она? Ее воспоминания о земле размыты, она помнит лишь фрагменты. Мэллори забыла смех Коко, цвет глаз мисс Корделии. Все, что осталось — страх, ужасающая истина — ее время истекает и …

— Ты не можешь бросить меня, — говорит Майкл, сжимая свои руки.

… и глупая влюбленность в леденящее великолепие ее сада, в величественные залы ее дворца и в существа, живущие в коридорах; и в мужчину, что повелевает всем этим.

Они лежат, лицом к лицу, на своих сторонах кровати. Ее глаза запоминают каждую его деталь и все, что делает его тем, кем он есть. Мэллори прячет это в своем разуме, сохраняя в воспоминаниях, которые будут единственным, что останется, когда она покинет это место.

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит она, печаль проникает в трещины ее решимости.

— Ты не можешь бросить меня, — медленно повторяет он, словно объясняет это ребенку, — потому что если ты это сделаешь, то проклянешь как мертвых, так и живых, ибо я обрушу месть на них, если потеряю тебя снова.

Его взгляд был серьезен. Ей сложно сказать блефует он или нет.

— Не драматизируй, — Мэллори погладила его по щеке. Майкл придвинулся к ее прикосновению, как и всегда — уступчивый и покорный. Для нее, только для нее.

Он взглянул в ее глаза:

— Я сделаю это. Предупреждаю. Тебе еще не приходилось видеть моего настоящего гнева.

— Я знаю каким ужасным ты можешь быть, — тихо отвечает девушка, путая его волосы. — Каким жестоким и безумным. Но я также знаю, что ты честный и способен на доброту.

— Ну и воображение у тебя, воробушек. Ты явно меня с кем-то перепутала.

— Я знаю, что ты отпустил все души, о которых я просила.

Его глаза потемнели:

— Я сделал это для тебя. Хотел, чтобы ты была счастлива, хотел, чтобы ты…

— Ты освободил Роуз до нашей сделки. Не отрицай, — перебила Мэллори, прижимая палец к его губам. — Ты освободил каждую душу, что я хотела пощадить. Ты смягчил наказание каждой душе, чье дело я рассматривала.

— Все это ради тебя, — фыркнул он, — из-за тебя. Так что если ты уйдешь, то будь уверена, что я вернусь к нашему старому доброму адскому пламени и бесконечным страданиям.

— Я не верю в это.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Майкл, — но ты ведь знаешь, что ты слишком хорошая дабы рисковать.

— Уверен? — Мэллори прижалась губами к его шее, прикусывая кожу, вызывая из его губ шипение.

Правда в том, что ей не хотелось уходить. И дело не в ее доброте, или в страхе за души, что он проклянет после ее ухода, а в том, что она отчаянно, жадно и эгоистично…

не хотела бросать его.

Ей хотелось остаться в Подземном царстве.

С ним.

И все же, страх не отпускал ее. Более того, он рос с каждой секундой даже несмотря на то с какой силой она прижималась к нему, и прятала лицо в уголок его шеи, словно он — воздух, что ей нужен для выживания.

— Прошу, не оставляй меня, — шепчет Майкл в ее волосы до тех пор, пока…

…не настало время.

 

***

 

В ее снах она видит Габриэля*.

— Время пришло, — говорит он. Его небесный голос напоминает похоронные колокола, и Мэллори пытается бороться с тяжестью, что принес ей сон. Она вскакивает с постели, одеваясь и раскрасившись словно кукла, и бежит — стены и дверь открываются перед ней.

В саду, Мэллори падает на колени, хватаясь за землю.

А затем…

Свет проникает в купол дыма.

В конце концов, у нее ведь нет выбора.


	6. vi. six for hell.

Взгляните на девушку  
что пришла из подземелья  
вампир словно вишневая помадка  
такая чистая кровоточащая нектар персика  
Она не я.

 

Кэтрин М. Валенте. "Серебрянная роскошь. Пламя".

 

 

Наверху сплошной пепел.

Клубы дыма кружатся по земле у ног Мэллори — ни корней, ни остатков, ни костей.

Ни солнца, ни луны.

Ничего.

Она оборачивается, наэлектризованные волосы то и дело лезут в лицо. Одноцветная пустошь простирается вперед, в бесконечность. Она дрожит, чувствуя напряжение в самих костях. Хаотичную силу внутри сложно сдержать.

Дует ветер, принося с собой серную вонь, что жжет ее глаза, горло, ноздри и цепко въедается в вены.

Ад, в сравнении, представлялся более милостивым.

— Что произошло? — спрашивает Мэллори. Ее голос дрожит как тонкое стекло.

— То, что ты должна была предотвратить, — отвечает Габриэль, бесстрастно смотря на девушку.

— Но как бы я смогла, когда вы бросили меня гнить в подземелье? — Мэллори повысила голос. — Как я могла бы узнать об этом? И как могла бы помочь?

— Ты знала, что это настанет, — продолжил он, — но, так или иначе, решала остаться Внизу.

К ее дрожи прибавилась злость, от чего та сжала руки в кулаки:

— Я не могла…

— Не лги, Мэллори, — резко перебил он, — это ниже твоего достоинства.

Он резко расправил крылья — перья мягкие и роскошные, светятся божественным светом.

Их яркость ослепляет.

— Прошел месяц с того, как твои силы вернулись. Капля силы — все, что нужно было дабы открыть ворота. Ты знала об этом.

Она хотела бы сказать, что не знала, что ее удерживали против воли, что она была слаба по его милости, но Габриэль поднял руку, прерывая ее слова:

— Сейчас это не имеет значения. Теперь ты здесь, и у тебя все еще есть обязанности.

Мэллори тяжко выдохнула, пропустив смешок:

— Какие обязанности, когда весь мир уничтожен?

— Ты должна все исправить.

— Как? — Мэллори развела руками, указывая на землю — опустошенную и обугленную. Пепел цеплялся за ее мокрые щеки. Видеть становилось труднее.

Габриэль сделал шаг вперед, наклоняя голову:

— Разве твои друзья не оставили тебе указаний? Разве они не присылали все, что необходимо?

Она помнила карты, списки, заклинания. Одно великое, но ужасное заклинание. То, которое сложно выполнить.

— Я недостаточно сильна, — прошептала она. В голосе слышались грусть и стыд.

Взгляд Габриэля смягчился:

— Возможно ранее, но не теперь, — он перевел взгляд на темные клубки силы, которые струились из ее пальцев. Мэллори взяла себя в руки, когда поняла, что он заметил. Ее щеки горели красным. — Но помни — теперь ты никогда не сможешь вернуться домой. — Его крылья шевелились от ветра. — Ты очернена, и рай не сможет тебя принять обратно.

Мэллори прикрыла веки. Пепел щипал ее глаза:

— Это больше не мой дом.

Его крылья складываются, опускаясь, а затем резко расширяются, готовясь к полету.

— Не бойся, дитя, — легко говорит он, — Отец направит тебя. Я верю в тебя, впрочем, как и все. Это — твое предназначение.

Он возвысился над землей.

— Габриэль! — Крикнула Мэллори. Он наклонил голову, паря над ней. Вопрос застряет в горле. Слова, словно кислота, жаждут быть проговоренными, и одновременно проглоченными. — Почему Он оставил меня Внизу? — Ее голос дрожал. — Почему Он позволил оставаться мне так долго?

— На каждое Его деяние есть причина. Доверься Ему.

Ангел вознесся ввысь.

Мэллори осталась на земле.

 

***

 

Она бежала.

Грусть превращалась в отчаяние, а то, в свою очередь превращалось в злость. Злость горячую, багровую, что кипела в венах вместо крови, что заставляла бежать.

Мэллори появляется то тут, то там. Больше похожая на тень, чем на девушку. Отдать себя ветру было легко, но силы несли ее через мили и мили пустоты.

И ничего не менялось, как далеко она бы не заходила. Все походило на движения под водой. Ядовитый туман, тяжелый и удушающий, хищно полз по коже. Иногда краем глаза, она замечает белые пятна на земле, но никогда не останавливается.

Ей знаком путь, карта все еще появлялась перед глазами в ее памяти. Мэллори видит ту самую красную линию, ведущей через всю пустошь к месту назначения.

Расплата близко.

 

***

 

Дверь к Третьему Форпосту колется надвое под ее руками.

Тревога таится у ее костей, когда она ступает во внутрь. Каблуки скользят по полу.

В воздухе стоит запах крови.

Потребовалось время, дабы глаза привыкли к темноте.

А затем ужас.

 

***

 

И этот ужас смотрит на нее.

Везде, куда дотягивается ее взор — тела. Окровавленные, распотрошенные. Одетые в черное, но залитые красным, они застилали собой пространство как куски мяса. Мэллори оборачивается, и весь мир плывет перед глазами. Темнеет по краям.

Отделенные от своих тел, на нее смотрят лица пустым и мертвым взглядом.

Зои.

Куинни.

Коко.

Мисс Корделия.

Мэллори кричит.

 

***

 

Она кричит и кричит покуда в горле не появляется боль, а из глаз течет кровь. Ветер поднимается, а земля начинает дрожать; воздух превращается в электричество пока тьма сгущается над ней. Ее силы способны разделить атомы.

В разгар кровавой бойни, ужас улыбается.

— Уже было подумал, что ты не появишься, — сказал Антихрист. В темных глазах пляшет веселье. Он восседает на одном из тел, скрестив ноги.

— Дейвэн, — Мэллори подходит ближе, шаги исчезают в темноте. Она помнит его лицо на фото в одной из папок, помнит его историю. Вся его жизнь проносится перед ее глазами, каждое решение, каждый ужасный поступок. Все вело к этому моменту. К концу всего.

— Мэл-лори, — выдохнул он, сжимая губы. — Как тебе моя работа? Здорово, правда? Апокалипсис. Не видел ничего подобного за последние годы.

Ужас впивается в ее кости и сердце. Она не чувствует жизни. Ее силы ощущают, что ничего другого не осталось.

Все исчезло.

Все мертво.

— Мой отец гордится мной, — говорит он, — должно быть, тебе это чувство не знакомо.

— А как насчет твоего настоящего отца? — Ей хочется верить, что это окажет на него влияние. — Тимоти? А твоя мать, Эмили? Что они думают на счет того, что ты уничтожил мир?

— Ничего, полагаю. Они ведь мертвы, — Антихрист фыркнул.

— Мертвы?

— А чего удивляться? — Он выпрямился во весь рост, возвышаясь над ней. Его зубы сверкали в свете факелов.

— Они ведь вырастили тебя. Любили тебя.

Услышав это, он рассмеялся:

— Все это дерьмо не имеет никакого значения. Есть лишь наше предназначение. Но, тебе, скорей всего не понять, ведь ты облажалась со своим. К тому же, разве каждая хорошая цель не нуждается в жертвах, как думаешь?

Он обернулся, вдыхая металлический запах крови и смерти:

— Это того стоило, — говорит он, — это стоило возможности почувствовать, как силы ведьм истощают их кости, а черепа крошатся под моими пальцами, — он провел языком по губам. — А твое выражение лица… ох, хотел бы я чтобы это повторялось вновь и вновь.

Ярость замещает ее печаль. Она растет внутри как приближающийся гром, возвращая ее к жизни.

Ее силы вырываются в неконтролируемом потоке. Когти самой тьмы хватают Дейвэна за шею, а зеленое пламя лижет его стопы. Оно поднимается, медленно, но уверенно; он дрожит в ее хватке и хриплый звук вырывается из его горла. Она сильнее него, его попытки остановить ее — лишь жалкие рывки.

Он не кровоточит гноем.

Как и Мэллори, он из плоти и крови. Он кровоточит красным.

— Сделай это, — шипит Антихрист, его глаза горят зеленым, а губы искривлены в ухмылке Люцифера. — Моя работа здесь сделана. Не могу дождаться встречи с отцом, мы отпразднуем победу. Перегруппируемся. Подготовимся. А затем, кто знает, может пойдем войной на Рай.

— Ты присоединишься к нему, будь уверен. — Сказала она, сжимая хватку. — В самом ядре Земли, где я заточила его до конца дней.

Чувство дежавю не покидало ее.

— Сделай это, — повторил он, обнажая окровавленные зубы, — убей меня. Я умру от удовольствия наблюдая твой провал.

Она чувствовала головокружение, а сила задрожала в венах.

— Ты так уверен, что существует лишь победивший и проигравший, успех и неудача, — ее голос звучал незнакомо для нее самой, — но неудача — это когда ты потерял всякую надежду.

— Никого не осталось, Мэллори, — усмехнулся он, — больше никакой надежды.

— Тут ты ошибаешься, — прошептала девушка и опустила его на пол.

Пустые взгляды тех, кого она любила, вглядывались в саму ее душу. Мэллори попыталась взять себя в руки. Она все исправит.

Она схватила его за волосы и дернула.

 

***

 

Холодная вода поглотила ее, мокрая одежда тянула на дно.

— Balneum infinitum. Dona salui conductus, — проговорила она, пока вода не наполнила легкие, а вода не почернела, а реальность не перестала существовать.

— Tempus Infinituum.

И словно в своих снах, Мэллори тонула.

 

***

 

Кэмпбэллы жили в тихом местечке — дома скромны, но ухожены.

Мэллори с трудом выходит из машины, а вместе с ней и тяжесть боли прошлого. Ужасная боль в горле и напряжение мышц. Ее нос, кажется, все еще заполнен запахом серы.

Но ее тело моложе, округлее. Волосы длиннее. На ней розовое платье с цветочным принтом, а на голове нет тиары.

На другой стороне улицы мужчина стриг газон, насвистывая мелодию, которую она не узнает. Его не смущала стая ворон, что кружились над ними.

Мэллори толкнула дверь Кэмпбэллов.

Она знает, что не должна колебаться. Секунда сомнения может стоит ей жизни и уничтожить мир, но картина, что предстала перед ней у комнаты Дейвэна заставила ее остановиться.

В этот момент случилось три вещи.

Эмили Кэмпбэлл закричала и бросилась через всю комнату к кроватке.

Тимоти Кэмпбэлл рванул к прикроватному столику и схватил лампу, направляя в сторону Мэллори.

И Дейвэн Кэмпбэлл, который сидел в своей кроватке и махал своей маленькой окровавленной ручкой.

Мэллори почувствовала слабость в коленях.

— Кто ты? — Спрашивала Эмили, в ее глазах была паника. — Что тебе нужно?

— Все не так, как вам кажется, — добавил Тимоти.

Мэллори сделала шаг назад. Она обернулась и кинулась к гостиной в поисках хоть чего-то…

Девушка схватила газету.

Третье апреля, 2015 год.

О нет! Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Она ведь пыталась все контролировать и не возвращаться в прошлое на такую дистанцию, но так или иначе она смогла успеть до того, как он придет к власти. Он должен был быть подростком.

Она помнит из тех документов, что Дейвэн родился в 2012.

Невозможно.

Мэллори вернулась обратно. Обратно к напуганным родителям, что пытались защитить свое дитя; к родителям и к их чаду — большие глаза, кудрявые волосы, слишком юн чтобы различить добро и зло. Слишком мал чтобы сделать выбор.

Она не может убить ребенка.

Осознание этого ошарашило ее. Она больше не сможет выполнять предписания.

Ей сложно принять то облегчение, что заполнило ее сердце.

— Все хорошо, — сказала она им, выставляя свои руки вперед, демонстрируя что им нечего бояться, — вам не стоит бояться.

Существует много способов дабы все исправить. Исправление не требует разрушения. Она все еще может победить Люцифера без капли пролитой крови.

Никому не придется умирать.

Мэллори выпустила струйку своей силы, позволяя ей свернуться в мерцающий ореол вокруг нее. Кэмпбэллы пораженно смотрели на нее, не веря своим глазам. Лампа выпала на пол из рук Тимоти.

Мэллори заставляет себя улыбнуться:

— Я собираюсь вам помочь.

 

***

 

Это был теплый день, воздух пах весной. Красными и желтыми пятнами на зелени лугов, цвели тюльпаны. Ветер скрывал сотни лепестков, которые путались в ее юбке и цеплялись за волосы. Пчелы вокруг гудели, устремляясь от одного цветка к другому. Недалеко цвели яблони.

Поверить в то, что они живы не трудно.

Солнце греет ее кожу. Она привыкла к темноте, а на улице так светло, что ей сложно выходить, не надевая солнцезащитных очков. Мир наполнен множеством цветов, ярких и гармоничных — красивая плата за ее раненую душу.

Она проводит по лепесткам, делая из желтых голубые, а затем фиолетовые и оранжевые; радуга цветов сосредоточилась в одном цветке — прекрасно уникальным на фоне остальных.

Наконец, она позволяет себе вдохнуть.

Мэллори застигают в расплох, когда земля под ногами идет трещинами. Все как впервые.

Земля расходится и из глубин выползает тьма, а из тьмы сам повелитель Подземного царства.

Ее сердце сжимается от одного взгляда на него. Но все исчезает, когда появляется гневное пламя.

— Ты! — шипит она словно гадюка. Но Майкл не отступает, а смотрит на нее ровно и спокойно, стоит неподвижно. Кожа бледная, почти что голубая, а мягкие волосы, невозмутимые ветром, касаются плеч.

— Да, я, — ответил он. — Пришел поздравить с хорошо выполненной работой. Прекрасно, воробушек, — он протягивает руку, указывая на цветы вокруг, — словно ничего и не было.

— Как ты смеешь…

— Вижу, что все идет гладко и без происшествий, — он не дал ей договорить, — поэтому я здесь чтобы забрать тебя домой.

Мэллори потеряла дар речи, не в состоянии разобрать его слов. Ярость пульсировала по венам, словно живой организм. Это красное пламя, это взрывчатка. Гнев ослеплял.

— Да как ты смеешь, — она сорвала очки с лица и бросила на землю. Он отметил ее красные глаза и тень под ними, но ничего не сказал. — Ты врал мне. Ты врал мне о самом важном в моей жизни.

Между ними повисает тишина, а она старается собрать мысли и пересилить скопившийся гнев. У нее не было времени дабы осмыслить Апокалипсис и роль Майкла во всем этом. Глубоко внутри, ей хотелось верить, что он не был соучастником, что он не виноват.

Но он никогда не отрицал этого.

— Ты знал, что произойдет, — сказала она, наблюдая как меняется его лицо в выражении, — ты знал, что мои сестры, моя семья, все те, кого я люблю, умирали. Миллиарды страдали и погибли. Ты знал и видел, пока все это продолжалось, — ее голос дрожал, а к горлу подступила боль, — но ты утаил это от меня чтобы я не попыталась спасти их, чтобы я не выполнила свое предназначение.

Его лицо было бесстрастным. Ничего человечного.

Мэллори не замечает, как тьма сочится из нее и путается вокруг ног и рук, касаясь нежно, умоляя использовать себя.

— Все это время ты говорил мне держаться подальше, и все для того, чтобы я не узнала, что происходит. Верно? Ты заставил меня забыть, — она всхлипнула, воспоминание было внезапным и неумолимым словно сердечный приступ. — а я дурочка верила, что все это было актом заботы. Я и правда думала, что ты хотел избавить меня от боли.

Ей хотелось смеяться, но она боялась, что так не сможет сдержать слез, что так просились наружу.

— Ты ведь знала, что я был эгоистичным, — говорил Майкл, — и жестоким. Я никогда не притворялся другим.

— А вот и нет! — крикнула девушка, чувствуя себя раненым в само сердце животным. — Ты заставил меня поверить, что ты достоин любви. Но я ошибалась.

Его голубые глаза вспыхнули. Мэллори наблюдала как зашевелились его желваки — признак злости, которую она ненавидела.

— Ты не можешь винить меня в желании чтобы ты осталась. Я не врал, когда говорил, как нуждаюсь в тебе там, Внизу. Я не мог потерять тебя, — он сделал паузу, — и все еще не могу.

В этот раз она все же смеется. Звук наполнен горечью и болью:

— Ты думаешь я уйду с тобой после всего, что ты сделал? Я не смогу больше тебе доверять. То количество боли, что ты причинил нельзя простить. Ты — монстр.

— Мэллори, — говорит он, но она не позволяет ему продолжить.

— Ты больший монстр чем Антихрист. Ведь в отличии от него, у тебя был выбор.

Майкл сжал зубы:

— Этот разговор меня утомляет, — резко сказал он, — мы уходим сейчас же.

Мэллори не отступила. Вместо этого, ее силы вырвались наружу — серый божественный свет и тьма самой смерти — выстроили стену между ними. И даже он не способен ее разрушить.

— Нет.

Мэллори видит, как он постепенно теряет самообладание, его спокойствие покидает его так же легко как змея сбрасывает кожу. Теперь он таков, каким всегда был — ужасное, нетерпеливое создание, управляемое страстями, чье величие проистекало из тьмы и страдания. Он тянется к ней, но результата никакого.

— Мэллори, — предупреждающе говорит он. Он ужасен в своем гневе, — а ну живо прекрати это.

— Нет. Я еще не закончила здесь, — говорит она, но знает, что он и слышать об этом не хочет. Он ударяет о стену, и сила дрожит под ним, но все еще стойко защищает ее. — Я не пойду с тобой.

— Не смей мне отказывать, — Майкл почти рычит, а темные облака застелили небо и солнце. Ветер вздымался, заставляя деревья дрожать.

Силой мысли она возвращает его во тьму. Ей сложно смотреть на него, на лицо, которое однажды было ей так мило, а теперь вызывало лишь отвращение. У нее есть маленькая надежда, что он оставит ее в покое, но он никогда не успокоится, никогда не забудет. И, как казалось, не забудет и она.

Мэллори поворачивается спиной, стараясь игнорировать зов Ада. Вкус гнилых фруктов все еще чувствовался на кончике ее языка.

 

***

 

Она вернулась домой.

Смесь надежды и страха настигают ее на пороге дома; несмотря на теплый ветерок, она задрожала. Что если она изменилась? Что если и эта реальность будет уничтожена, а любое ее вмешательство лишь ускоряет конец? Что если само ее присутствие — причина катастроф?

Но, тем не менее, дверь академии Робишо открывается перед тем, как она нажала на звонок.

Больше не стоит бояться.

 

***

 

Мэллори рассказывает свою историю, сидя в таком знакомом и нетронутом кабинете Верховной. Она демонстрирует свою силу с осторожной грацией — ничего кричащего и экстраординарного. Тем не менее, легкость, с которой она выполняет задания, не ускользает от внимательного глаза мисс Корделии. Она наблюдает за ней с интересом, хоть и не узнает.

После того, как мисс Корделия произнесла слова приветствия, Мэллори, словно потерянный ребенок, заключила Верховную в объятия — пальцы касались кремового шелка блузы, а лицо утопало в мягких светлых волосах, вдыхая запах фрезий и дома. Мисс Корделия, осторожно, но притягивает ее в ответ, успокаивающе гладя ее по спине. Когда объятия прекращаются, глаза Мэллори блестят.

— Вы не представляете, как я рада, что присоединилась к ковену, — говорит Мэллори, чувствуя, как ноша на плечах уже не давит с прежней силой, — мне было это нужно.

Улыбнувшись, мисс Корделия погладила ее по голове:

— Для этого мы и здесь, дорогая.

 

***

 

Она выбрала свою старую комнату. Частично за удобство, но в основном из-за ностальгии. Это белая прямоугольная комната, чьи окна выходили на восток, заполняясь светом. Раньше она походила на голодное растение, которое тянулось к солнцу, греясь в его тепле, а теперь она — лоскутное одеяло, что соткано ее прошлым и будущим. Ей нужно научиться жить настоящим.

Гардины сделаны из тончайшего кружева, ветер приводил их в движение, впуская запах роз из сада мисс Корделии; небольшая одинокая кровать стояла у стены. За этой стеной пока не было Коко, с которой они общались, выстукивая секретные коды.

Все казалось безжизненным. Но, это пока. Скоро она заполнит комнату цветами и картинами, в ее уголок вернется весна. И она надеялась, что в ее сердце тоже.

А внизу гостиные и классные комнаты, что выглядят одинаково. Девчонки были такими же, как и ранее — они жили беззаботно, так же, как и до пророчества об Антихристе, который привнес им злобу, и от которого они были вынуждены бежать, баррикадируя каждую дверь. Сейчас они расцветали и обеспечивали безопасность ковену.

Они добры к ней, несмотря на истинную мощь ее сил. Иногда во сне, Мэллори выполняет заклинания к которым готовятся годами, и иногда она предсказывает будущее. Но в ковене это объяснимо.

В ее снах, они смотрят на нее мертвыми глазами, а едкий привкус крови и внутренностей удушают словно петля на шее. В ее снах, из их перерезанного горла, хлыщет кровь. Почему ты оставила нас? Почему не пришла вовремя? Почему позволила нам умереть? В ее снах, она слышит слова, которые они не успели сказать ей перед тем как умереть.

Она не может это вынести.

Во время бодрствовании, Мэллори понимает, что сестры стали для нее ее солнцем.

Она вызывается помочь Зои с ее уроками, присматривая за юными ведьмами, что преследуют ее как стаи птенцов. Вместе с Куинни они выполняют различные поручения, пьют молочные коктейли по завышенным ценам и овладевают искусством переговоров (все это, в основном связано с магией). А еще помогает с садом мисс Корделии.

По мере того, как дни становятся теплее, а их принятие превращается в доверие, Мэллори не может не замечать, что не видит, пускай и редко, но взгляды грусти, показательное молчание, что порой пронизывает их дни. Со всем этим Мэллори хорошо знакома.

В конце концов, она не может убегать вечно от того, кто она.

Разве она не обещала все исправить?

Поэтому при свете полной луны, она опускается на пол рядом с кроватью; она вытягивает руки словно ангел, расправляющий крылья.

Она закрывает глаза и спускается Вниз.

 

***

 

Ее шокирует то, как легко было вернуться в эту тьму, что утешительно окутала ее словно атласное одеяло, словно вторая кожа. Ей не представляет труда найти тот личный ад, который нужен, даже несмотря на то, что коридоры стараются запутать ее.

Мэллори движется быстро словно тень, с каждым морганием она была в другом месте.

Кто-то преследует ее.

Мазикин смотрит на нее своими водянистыми глазами, восклицая:

— Госпожа!

Мэллори улыбается, несмотря на спешку. Она прижимает палец к губам:

— Не говори хозяину об этом.

— Но госпожа… разве Вы не вернетесь? Вы должны вернуться…

Она заставляет его замолчать.

— Пока нет, Маз.

— Но хозяин…королевство нуждается в Вас…

Она толкает нужную дверь и оказывается в розничном магазине-аду. Тревога растет, когда демоны начинают приветствовать ее. В этом нет смысла, пускай Ад расплачивается за преступления своего хозяина. Она не позволит обмануть себя вновь.

Мэллори хватает Мэдисон и выводит ее.

Еще одна остановка.

 

***

 

Вернуться в мир живых — сложно. Словно вырваться на поверхность из воды, пока твои карманы заполнены камнями. Тем не менее, она возвращает всех их троих в целости, кашляя и задыхаясь. Они живы.

Мэллори еще не знала их, она не была частью того ковена, когда они были живы. Она не была готова к изменениям, что последуют после их возвращения.

Между ними образовалось напряжение и непонимание, и недоверие от исполненного заклинания, а затем…

Затем все закричали и кинулись вперед. Мисс Корделия заключила Мэдисон в крепкие объятия, несмотря на то, что та пыталась отбиваться. Затем Верховная подошла к Мисти, касаясь ее лица дрожащими руками, а затем обняла смеющуюся ведьму. После этого Корделия заплакала, а Мэллори никогда не видела, чтобы что-то нарушало спокойствие ее Верховной. Даже как тогда, когда она спустилась в ад, пытаясь договориться с Майклом о ее душе. Наблюдая за ней, Мэллори старалась подавить внезапную зависть, что пробудилась внутри.

В другом конце гостиной, Мэдисон обнимала Куинни, несмотря на сарказм, что проскальзывал между ними. Ад умеет заставлять тебя ценить добро. Мэдисон повернулась к Зои — взгляды и море недосказанности, затем Зои протянула руку и они переплели пальцы. Мэллори отвернулась, словно боялась нарушить такой интимный момент. Ее щеки порозовели.

Солнце встало и ведьмы заполнили главный холл словно жужжащие пчелы, предчувствуя новый этап в жизни академии. Жизнь продолжается, но теперь становится громче и ярче, воздух пропитан любовью.

Они расспрашивают ее, но она не может дать им ответов. Она рассказывает им о предназначении (наполовину правдиво) и о семейных связях (ужасных). Она не более не менее, как и они. Верьте в это.

Но вот Мисти вносила свою лепту, называя ее ангелом.

Мисти наблюдала за ней из объятий с мисс Корделией, Мэллори знает, что она может чувствовать ее связь с мертвыми и гнилое разложение ее внутреннего света. Но Мисти никому ничего не рассказывает, она решает любить ее, как и все остальные.

 

***

 

В комнате для посетителей начинается суета. Мэллори замечает, как младшая из ее учениц выбегает из класса, одетая в черное кружево и множество лент. Мэллори ждет, когда выйдут все дабы запереть класс. Она следует за остальными, чувствуя страх своим позвоночником. Радостный прилив в крови от левитации, которую она демонстрировала ранее, исчез. Вместо этого каждое чувство обострилось, а нервы напряжены.

Войдя в помещение, она замечает три вещи.

Никакой паники.

Никакой крови.

Однако, вот сидит дьявол, скрестив свои ноги, обтянутые бордовой тканью. Улыбка играет на его губах, он пьет чай.

Зои сидит напротив, с подозрением наблюдая за ним. Мисс Корделия стоит рядом, опустив руку на спинку стула — сильная, демонстрирующая авторитет, и совсем не узнающая его лицо. Да и с чего бы? В этой реальности она никогда не заключала с ним сделки.

Мэллори двигается вперед, замечая, как Мэдисон соблазнительно выпускает клубы дыма своими алыми губами. А вот позади него и Мисти, которая дрожа, вжалась спиной в стену.

— А вот и ты, — протягивает Майкл, первым заметив ее появление. Его взгляд интенсивен, от чего у нее кружится голова. — Я так долго ждал, моя дорогая, я бы умер со скуки если бы твои друзья не предложили бы мне свою компанию.

Она подмечает нотки угрозы в его словах, хотя остальные ничего не заподозрили. Мэллори делает шаг вперед, несмотря на инстинкты, что говорили об обратном.

Мисс Корделия наконец-таки переводит взгляд с Майкла на Мэллори:

— Кто он, Мэллори?

— Ее муж, — отвечает Майкл перед тем как она успела открыть рот.

— А разве ты не слишком молода чтобы быть замужем? — Хмурится Мэдисон.

— Бывший муж, — уточняет Мэллори.

Помещение заполняет тишина. Она не смеет посмотреть кому-то в глаза.

— Ну это другое дело, — оживляется Мэдисон.

Майкл стучит по подлокотнику от нетерпения. Мэллори ненавидит то, что знает все его причуды и может предугадать каждый его ход, даже несмотря на время, что они провели порознь.

— Брось, любимая, — говорит он, вызывая у нее дрожь, — ты же знаешь, что католическая церковь не признает разводов.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Спрашивает Мэллори, сжав руки в кулаки за спиной.

— Пришел поговорить.

— Нам не о чем говорить.

— Не согласен, — Майкл пристально посмотрел на нее, — разве ты не знаешь, что это неприлично вот так внезапно появляться и красть несколько вещиц, — он посмотрел на Мисти и Мэдисон, — а затем уйти не проронив ни слова. Мое сердце ранено.

— Слушай, Майкл, — начала Мэдисон, поджимая губы, — у нее явно проблемы с расстановкой приоритетов, не заморачивайся с ней.

— Я не уйду пока мы не поговорим, — сказал Майкл, игнорируя Мэдисон и не сводя взгляда с Мэллори. Она знает, что он блефует — Ад не позволит ему покидать его надолго, но она видит, как его присутствие пугает Мисти, и как Зои кривит губы. Он нарушает их мир и гармонию, он словно гниль, что портит все, к чему прикоснется. Мэллори не может позволить этому продолжаться и далее.

Она протягивает руку и пытается скрыть ту ярость, что взывала к ее силам, заставляла освободить их.

— Тогда не будем медлить, — сказала она, — чем раньше начнем, тем скорее ты исчезнешь с моих глаз.

Майкл поднялся — хищная улыбка на губах. Его пальцы хватают ее запястья, чувствуя напряженный пульс под кожей. Его прикосновение словно взрыв звезды, и ей приходится приложить все усилия чтобы не упасть, разлетевшись словно сломанная кукла.

— Мэллори, — позвала Верховная. Ее взгляд выражал волнение, — с тобой все будет хорошо?

Зои поднялась, ставая рядом, словно воин готовый к схватке.

Мэллори успокаивается и выпрямляет плечи. Она пытается представить, как они выглядят со стороны — она, в своем девчачьем белом платье, с розой в волосах; ее тело (из прошлого, и теперь настоящее) еле походит на тело восемнадцатилетней. И вот он — темный, устрашающий, возвышающийся над ней, пожирающий ее своим взглядом. Она босая сейчас еле дотягивается до его плеч.

Они видят невинного ребенка, за которым охотится злодей. И только он знает правду о том, что она сделала и то, кем воистину является.

Тем не менее мысль, что из-за одного ее слова они были готовы бороться с самим дьяволом, вселила в нее покой и благодарность, от чего ее глаза заблестели.

— Я буду в порядке, — легко отвечает Мэллори, — он абсолютно безобидный.

Майкл цокнул языком, а она закатила глаза, потянув его за собой.

 

***

 

Мэллори касается двери, накладывая заклинание, что обеспечит им приватность. Из ее пальцев льется золото, пробираясь к холлу, в котором они были.

И затем, она наконец-таки дает себе волю:

— У тебя не было никакого права, — она почти задыхается, наблюдая как он стоит напротив, усмехается после все, что он сделал. — Ты не имеешь права вторгаться в мою жизнь или угрожать моей семье…

Уголки его губ опускаются:

— Еще какое, черт возьми, имею право.

— Да неужели? — Шипит Мэллори, подходя к нему. — С каких таких пор? С того как ты похитил меня и держал словно пленницу? Или с того как ты удерживал меня после того, как все, кого я люблю умерли, после того как мир был уничтожен? Ты удерживал меня, потакая своему эгоизму.

— С тех пор как ты позволила себя полюбить.

— Не самое мое лучшее решение, — сжала зубы Мэллори.

— Не ври мне, — Майкл схватил ее запястье. Мэллори пытается вырваться, но хватка слишком сильная. Он притягивает ее ближе, пока тепло их тел не проникает под ее платье, а грудь не прижимается к его бархатному пиджаку. Внезапно одежда кажется такой тесной, и это злит ее еще сильнее. — Я знаю тебя, — прошептал Майкл, — ты не жалеешь о том, что стала моей. Или о том, что стала королевой. Тебе нравилось держать все под контролем.

— Заткнись…

— Именно поэтому ты оставалась так долго. Тебе надоело быть пешкой. Надоело быть маленькой девочкой, марионеткой, что танцевала под чужую дудку «не ешь ничего, Мэллори», «пожертвуй собой, Мэллори». Но я был тем единственным, который был готов дать тебе все, что ты заслуживаешь. Ты и правда думаешь, что у меня есть власть удерживать тебя Внизу без твоего согласия? У тебя есть силы, что способны искривить реальность, повернуть время вспять. Ты могла бы уничтожить Ад щелчком пальцев. Но, ты осталась, потому что хотела, потому что ты хотела…

Его слова — яд, что течет вместе с кровью и враньем. Она пытается вырваться из его хватки, из его лжи. Мэллори замахивается свободной рукой, но он перехватывает ее, удерживая ее теперь всю.

— Я ненавижу тебя, — шепчет девушка, наклоняя голову назад чтобы заглянуть в его глаза.

Майкл наклоняет голову, губы касаются ее лба:

— Нет, это неправда. Ты любишь меня, так же, как и я люблю тебя. Именно поэтому ты должна вернуться домой.

— Нет.

— Прекрати этот фарс, Мэллори, — он нахмурился, — ты же знаешь, что я не отличаюсь терпеливостью.

— Ну тогда тебе следует поработать над этим.

Майкл внезапно сделал шаг вперед, и не успев ничего осознать, Мэллори оказалась на обеденном столе. Только теперь она почувствовала, как затекла ее шея от попыток смотреть ему в глаза.

Майкл толкает ее, вставая между ее ног, нарушая пространство. Он слишком близко, он слишком теплый. Ее тело, несмотря на протесты разума, скучало по нему. Мэллори пытается восстановить дыхание и успокоить беспокойный стук сердца. Ничего из этого не помогло, когда его пальцы прикоснулись к ее бедрам.

— В последний раз прошу по-хорошему, — тихо говорит он.

— Ответ по-прежнему нет, — так же ласково отвечает Мэллори. — Я только-только вернулась к своей семье. Я хочу быть с ними, хочу увидеть, как они живут, хочу быть рядом. Хочу наблюдать как меняется пора года, хочу помогать юным и потерявшим надежду, не хочу, чтобы они повторили наши ошибки. Я жила в двух мирах, и теперь я хочу использовать это чтобы сделать мир лучше.

Мэллори подняла руку, касаясь пальцами его лица. Он прикрыл веки.

— И более того, я все еще не уничтожила то зло, против которого должна бороться. Так что видишь ли, я не могу вернуться. Не сейчас.

Майкл открыл глаза, снова касаясь ее запястья:

— Тогда, когда? — Спросил он с такой надеждой в голосе, что она задрожала.

— Не знаю.

Его губы были напротив ее, горячее дыхание обжигало кожу. Тело Мэллори нуждалось в нем, и она знала, что ее терпению подходил конец.

— Ты ведь можешь специально заставить меня ждать пока не поседеешь и не окажешься на пороге смерти, — прошептал он, — ты можешь подарить мне последние свои часы перед тем как вознестись к небу.

Это пугающе — знать, что вся твоя жизнь давно расписана за тебя. Знать, что ты ничего не можешь сделать. Но теперь, когда выбор был за ней, Мэллори чувствовала себя спокойно.

— Возможно, — тихо ответила она, — но тебе не следует волноваться на счет последнего. Я останусь.

Он непонимающе посмотрел на нее. Мэллори снова проводил пальцами по его лицу, задевая локоны:

— Я все еще тебя ненавижу, — она легонько хватает его за волосы, от чего тот тихо шипит, — я тебя ненавижу до боли в груди и в ребрах. Мне тяжело дышать, когда я смотрю на тебя. Но я вкусила еду мертвых, поэтому я привязана к тебе. Я не смогу избегать тебя вечно.

Майкл резко отступил, словно что-то обожгло его:

— Нет, не может быть — резко сказал он.

— Может, — смеясь ответила Мэллори. — Я съела несколько зерен граната перед тем как Габриэль забрал меня и показал мне пустошь планеты. Перед тем как я поняла, что ты держал меня, зная, что наступил конец света.

— Ты понимаешь, что они больше не пустят тебя в рай? Когда ты умрешь, твоя душа будет далеко от дома, она останется в аду навсегда.

— Подходящее наказание за мои преступления, правда? — Мэллори не стала говорить, что больше не воспринимала рай как свой дом. Он не заслужил знать это. — Теперь можешь выдохнуть, зная, что в конце-концов добьешься своего и я буду рядом.

— Мэллори…

Она встала из-за стола, и покачала головой:

— Все, что я хочу — это жить с людьми, которых я люблю. Я знаю, что мои дни свободы подходят к концу. Но я пока не в аду, поэтому, прошу, избавь меня от своего присутствия.

Ее слова могли проникать в сами кости; это они и сделали. Его лицо опечалилось, и Мэллори прикрыла веки.

Когда она открыла их вновь, его не было.


	7. vii. seven for the devil, his own self

Я сама попросила его об этом  
О крови, о ржавчине  
о грехе.  
Мне не нужны были жемчуга, о которых неустанно говорят девы  
или мрамор дворцов,  
иль даже розы во рту слуг.  
Я хотела граната —  
я желала тьмы,  
я желала его.

 

Даниэлла Майкаллени. «Персефона говорит»

 

— Дейвэн, прекрати.

Рука мальчика сжала предплечье Мэллори, его пухлые пальчики цепко ухватились словно железные гвозди. Она толкнула его обратно в кроватку, и он скрутился в уголке, прижимая большой палец к губам. Его темные глаза были широко распахнуты, светясь невинностью.

Но тем не менее, синяки под ее рукавами расцветали фиолетовым цветом.

Эмили наблюдала за ними из-за двери под распятием, прибить которое приказала Мэллори. Есть определенная сила в символах, в ритуалах. Их действенность не зависела от веры.

— Ты ведь молишься, как я сказала?

Женщина кивнула, ее темные пряди, повторяя движение головы, выпали из прически.

— Когда он просыпается и идет спать, — искренно ответила она. Мэллори верила, что женщина хотела лучшего для своего сына, хотела избавиться от проклятия, хотела, чтобы он выжил.

Мэллори промокнула пальцы святой водой:

— А твой муж? — Отсутствие Тимоти Кэмпбэлла удивляло.

Взгляд Эмили погас:

— Он работает, — тихо ответила девушка, кусая нижнюю губу. — Кому-то нужно было пожертвовать и проводить каждый день с Дейвэном. — Ей было тяжело. — Но все налаживается. Я знаю, что ему становится лучше.

Мэллори наклонилась над кроваткой. Она приложила мокрые пальцы ко лбу мальчика, рисуя крест.

Дейвэн закричал.

 

***

 

Лето пришло, а с ним и невыносимая жара. Луга покраснели, а воздух стал еще больше удушающим и тяжелым. Вне волшебной Академии стало сложно дышать. Каждая прогулка к оранжерее — пытка; одежда прилипала к коже Мэллори — горячая и грубая. Она хотела покинуть свое тело и возвысится к небесам.

Девочки помладше разъехались на свои заслуженные каникулы, от чего дом стал тихим и слишком пустым. Единственным занятием был сон.

Во сне, Подземное царство звало ее.

— Хозяйка.

— Мэллори.

— Жена.

Она просыпалась ночью с каплей пота, что спускалась по спине. В ночи, в момент слабости, она признавалась, что скучала. Она вновь хотела почувствовать себя полноценной.

Но затем, как и всегда, приходило утро.

Мэллори упаковала чемоданы.

 

***

 

Словно безумная, она ехала все три дня. Она сделала остановку, закрываясь в уборной очередной заправки в Фениксе. Треснутое зеркало показывало ей краснощекую девушку, слишком юную, чтобы быть одной в дороге. Волосы оттенка грязного блонда прилипли к ее шее, лицо блестело от пота. Так не пойдет, и она знает, ей следует привести себя в порядок до того, как ее путешествие подойдет к концу, но ее неугомонность не позволила остановиться. Ей нужно оторваться от своих призраков.

Когда она стояла у кассы, оплачивая бензин и парочку энергетических батончиков, что будут для нее ужином, она мельком заметила светлую копну волос, а также острые зубы, когда возвращалась к машине. Ее руки чесались от желания призвать демона.

Мужчина прислонился к заправке напротив ее машины, насвистывая старую мелодию. У него черные волосы, торчащие во все стороны. Глаза настолько светло-коричневые, что кажутся почти золотыми. Манжеты рукавов забрызганы красным.

— Доброго дня, миссис, — сказал он первым с заметным южным акцентом. Память о нем исчезла сразу же как она отвернулась.

До того, как оказаться в Беверли Хиллз, она прихорошила себя в мотеле у дороги. Чистые волосы и запудренное лицо сделали из нее другого человека. Мэллори застегнула свою подвеску с кулоном в виде солнца. Ее сердце пропускало удары, когда она коснулась металла своими пальцами. Вещица дорогая и любимая. Как и лицо девушки, которое она вскоре увидит.

 

***

 

— Я не понимаю, — ласково сказала Коко, но в голосе слышалась опаска, когда она передавала Мэллори стакан с космо. Они были в особняке ее отца, удобно расположившись у края бассейна, опустив ноги в воду. Черное кружево платья Мэллори намокло, став тяжелым и холодным. Оно прилипало к ее ногам, даря блаженство.

— Все просто, на самом деле, — ответила она, делая глоток предложенного коктейля. — Ты спасла жизнь брата, так ведь? И не было никакого объяснения, ведь никто из вас не знал о его целиакии. Все говорит само за себя — это предсказывание, вот так просто.

Коко, не веря, засмеялась. Они сидели рядом, касаясь плечами. Запах сладких духов Коко ударил в ноздри Мэллори.

— А я называю это сверх везучим совпадением. Меня с трудом можно назвать ведьмой.

— Ладно, — сказала Мэллори, делая еще один глоток, — сколько калорий в стакане?

— Ты должно быть шутишь.

— Сосредоточься.

Коко нахмурила брови и сконцентрировала взгляд на стакане:

— 125.

Мэллори улыбнулась и протянула телефон:

— А теперь проверь.

— 146, — уголки губ Коко поползли вниз. — Даже не близко.

— Верно, но я уже выпила часть, так что уверяю тебя, что здесь ровно 125 калорий.

Коко звонко засмеялась, и как бы Мэллори не пыталась сдержаться — засмеялась вместе с ней. Было так здорово, так безопасно снова быть с лучшей подругой. Слышать ее голос, видеть ее улыбку, и знать, что она жива, и не…

— Это дерьмовая способность, — сказала Коко, рассматривая свой коктейль, — теперь я жалею, как откармливала тех стерв.

Мэллори закатила глаза:

— А я бы сказала, что это на пользу.

— Это не те девчонки по телевизору. Твои друзья, верно? — Коко подставила лицо солнцу. — Ты и правда знакома с Мэдисон Монтгомери? Я слышала, что она самая настоящая сука.

— Сама узнаешь, как встретишься, — на секунду сердце Мэллори остановилось, и она прикусила губу. — Ведь ты встретишь их в Академии, так ведь?

Она опустила пальцы в воду, совсем легонько, от ее прикосновения вода возвысилась, формируя в воздухе дельфина. Затем, с щелчком пальцев, вода вернулась в бассейн. Коко наблюдала с открытым ртом.

— Если научишь меня этому, тогда да.

— Я научу тебя всему, о чем попросишь, — уверенно ответила Мэллори.

Коко взяла ее руку, и широкая улыбка озарила лицо:

— Тогда договорились.

И Мэллори смогла снова дышать.

 

***

 

Они провели в Беверли Хиллз еще два дня, чтобы Коко успела все подготовить. А именно — пройтись по магазинам, сходить к своему адвокату и устроить прощальную вечеринку пригласив своих влиятельных друзей.

Музыка громко и чувственно пульсировала по венам Мэллори, пока она двигалась в толпе танцующих людей. Она двигалась под ритм. Веки полуприкрыты, и она позволила чужим рукам опуститься на талию и прокручивать ее в танце до тех пор, пока с губ не сорвался радостный смех.

Свет мерцал и переливался словно драгоценности в кронах пальм. Дарящий наслаждения легкий бриз, путал ее прядки, когда она покидала танцпол. Толпа становилась меньше, когда она отдалялась от бассейна.

Мэллори направилась к официанту, что держал поднос с красными маргаритами. Он не успела приблизиться, когда женщина столкнулась с официантом отчего коктейли, оказались на земле, разлетевшись на мелкие стеклянные кусочки.

— Ой, — женщина усмехнулась, мотая своей светлой макушкой и касаясь груди перепуганного официанта, — вы только посмотрите, как я раззява.

Мэллори подняла поднос. Ей было интересно, слишком ли бы она себя выдала, если восстановила бы все обратно? Но затем женщина выхватила поднос из ее рук и откинула назад:

— Лучше тебе этого не пить, — ее золотавые глаза мерцали весельем.

Чувство того, что Мэллори знала ее, надоедливо охватило ее мысли словно слово, что пыталось сбежать с кончика языка.

— Я Вас знаю? — Спросила Мэллори.

— Конечно, знаешь, — женщина подмигнула, — если смотришь много порнушки.

Как только Мэллори собралась ответить, ее след простыл.

Позже ее нашла Коко, переплетая с ней руки, она повела ее в тихое местечко.

— Извини за все это, — сказала она, — клянусь, они бы не оставили меня в покое если бы я не попрощалась.

Мэллори искренне улыбнулась, подняв голову дабы взглянуть на подругу, которая была выше даже несмотря на каблуки Мэллори:

— Честно говоря, мне очень даже нравится.

— На счет этого, я не просто так тебя искала, — выдохнула Коко. Она казалась нервной. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что ты не пила те малиновые маргариты. Кейтлин сказала мне, что кто-то подмешал в них таблетки. Ее подруга пошла прилечь наверх после парочки таких. Клянусь, как только я узнаю кто это сделал то раздавлю его чертовы яйца.

— Я, — Мэллори нахмурилась, вспоминая произошедшее, — я думаю, что кто-то опрокинул эти коктейли до того, как я успела до них дотронуться.

— Ну и слава Богу, — Коко запустила руку в волосы, — я за текилой, и, пожалуй, мне придется разливать ее лично.

Когда она ушла, Мэллори пыталась вспомнить тот момент с красной жидкостью на полу и разбитым стеклом, но все, что появлялось у нее перед глазами это вспышка золота и знакомые ощущения, что пытались сложиться словно пазл.

 

***

 

А в Новом Орлеане жизнь шла своим чередом. Они вернулись к привычной рутине, когда Коко присоединилась к обучению, помогая юным ведьмам с хором. Мэллори, как и обещала выделяла на нее время, обучая полезным заклинаниям.

Поход за вуду-покупками вместе с Куини вернул ее обратно к знакомым улочкам. Они шагали по забытому кладбищу. Первый магазин, который они посетили был старым склепом, а второй был криптой забытой церкви. Коко не сдерживала радостных восклицаний, а Куини лишь успевала усмехаться, наполняя сумку различными причудами.

Черный кот, пробежавший перед ними не смог испортить им настроения.

Но Дьявол смог.

Мэллори махнула подругам. Волоски на шее встали дыбом, пока она смотрела на него. Он стоял неподалеку, одетый в костюм. Несмотря на жару, волосы были в идеальном порядке. В его взгляде читалось искреннее удивление, словно встреча с ней — удачливое совпадение.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросила она, останавливая себе от желания скрестить руки на груди как встревоженный ребенок. С последнего раза, когда они виделись не прошло много времени. Она не должна чувствовать тоску, не должна сдерживать свои руки от касания.

— Работаю, — коротко ответил он.

— Здесь? В городе, к котором я живу?

Он пожал плечами. Уголки его губ еле заметно поползли вверх:

— Это чудное местечко. Здесь достаточно людей для попыток их соблазнить, и достаточно идиотов, которые согласятся на сделку.

— Если думаешь, что можешь…

— Ты потеешь, — перебил он ее, повышая голос, — ты что опять заболела?

Мэллори моргнула, дернув головой.

— Это же лето. — Ничего. Он продолжил смотреть на нее без лишней эмоции. — Конечно же я потею. Сейчас чудовищно жарко. Ты разве не чувствуешь?

Он не выражал ни капли дискомфорта, но Мэллори не доверяла ему.

— Тогда почему остаешься здесь? — Спросил он. — Я не могу представить, чтобы я подверг себя таким пыткам по собственному желанию. Тебе бы вернуться к судебным слушаниям. По крайней мере это весело.

Мэллори возвела глаза к небу. К несчастью, ни одной молнии, которая могла бы в него попасть, не было (или в нее).

Она сжала зубы:

— Пошли, — сказала она, поворачиваясь на каблуках, — я покажу тебе.

Они прошлись вниз по улице, пока не дошли до небольшого, расписанного бирюзой, молочного бара. Пока она стояла в очереди, Мэллори в очередной раз подумала каким же все-таки из вне он казался. Он напоминал произведение эпохи барокко — бархат, золото и ангельские, слишком внеземные для смертного, глаза.

— Я заказала шоколадный, но если хочешь клубничный, то можем поменяться, — Мэллори поставила молочные коктейли на стол между ними.

Майкл недоверчиво покосился:

— Что это за чертовщина, любовь моя?

— Молочные коктейли, — ответила она.

— Молочные коктейли, — он повторил, рассматривая пенку и вульгарно торчащую трубочку.

— Хочешь знать почему я остаюсь здесь? Вот тебе и причина.

— Из-за молочных коктейлей? — Название звучало так странно, словно он только учился говорить.

— Потому что после прогулки по жаре, ты заходить сюда, в это блаженное место с кондиционером и заказываешь вкуснейший, холодный молочный коктейль, который на вкус словно рай. Потому что женщина, которая готовит их работает здесь вот уже сорок лет, как и ее мать и бабка. Она всегда говорит что-то приятное, когда принимает заказ, в независимости от ее настроения. Потому что друзья и семьи приходят сюда чтобы провести совместное время, потому что дети прибегают после школы, пуская все деньги на коктейли и получают картошку бесплатно.

На лице Майкла было недоумение:

— Мне сложно понять твою логику.

Она сделала глоток и выдохнула от удовольствия, обхватывая трубочку губами. Майкл тоже издал неописуемый звук.

Мэллори сдержала ухмылку, наблюдая за тем, как он пробовал свой коктейль. Затем, он вытянул трубочку и опустил в ее стакан, не стесняясь пробуя ее заказ. Мэллори ожидала реакции, но его лицо было беспристрастным, что не должно ее удивлять.

Они просидели в тишине, касаясь коленями друг друга под столом.

— Я думала мы договорились держаться друг от друга в дали на некоторое время, — она стучала по столу, пытаясь сдержаться и не накрыть его руку.

Майкл проигнорировал ее и поменял коктейли.

— Мне больше нравится клубничный, — сказал он, делая глоток.

 

***

 

Возбужденный взгляд Эмили все еще преследовал Мэллори, когда она ехала обратно из дома Кэмпбэллов. Темные тучи собрались над их домом, воздух был тяжелым, предвещая дождь. Она ехала слишком быстро, слишком беспечно. Ее мысли были сосредоточены на ухмылке мальчика, когда он ущипнул ее за щеку и на улыбке матери, которая наблюдала за поведением сына.

Небольшая вспышка заставила Мэллори притормозить. Она заприметила мужчину на дороге, его руки были подняты вверх. Мэл резко повернула — визг шин был таким же оглушительным, как и ее сердцебиение.

Дрожа всем телом, она вышла из машины:

— Вы в порядке? — Спросила она, подбежав к мужчине.

Он лишь улыбнулся, сверкая белесыми зубами в темноте. Он был красив, в сером костюме, идеально сухим несмотря на ливень. Глаза золотые.

— Лучше, чем, когда-либо, миссис. С такой погодкой, чувствуется, будет парочка аварий.

Силы прилились к кончикам пальцев. Он казался знакомым, этот мужчина. Словно воспоминание из детства, словно забытый сон. Тьма внутри нее пробудилась, узнавая его.

— Он, — сказал она, рассматривая веселье в золотых глазах мужчины, — в большой неприятности.

 

***

 

Она не особо удивилась, когда, вернувшись обратно в свою комнату в Академии, обнаружила Майкла на своей кровати. Мэллори прислонилась к двери и обессилено окинула его взглядом.

— Это просто отвратительно, — сказал он. В руке его был экземпляр «Гордости и предубеждения». — Не могу решить кто из них двоих более скучный — Элизабет или Дарси. Ты называешь это развлечением? Потому что моим единственным развлечением во время чтения было фантазирование на тему как именно я хочу их убить.

Он занимал почти всю ее небольшую кровать, растянувшись на ее покрывале в розовых цветочках. Пиджак был снят, а рукава черной шелковой рубашки закатаны до локтей. Галстук ослаблен. Майкл выглядел более повседневным, чем обычно.

— Ты не понял сути, — выдохнула она, разуваясь.

Майкл скривился:

— И какую же суть? Я почти что заснул пока читал. А я, спешу тебе напомнить, никогда не сплю. — Его голубые глаза наблюдали за тем как она достала миску из шкафчика, пять свечей и склянки с травами. Она разложила их на полу. — Должен признаться, что ты удивила меня своим выбором в литературе, — продолжил он, — я считал, что ты кроме Библии ничего не читаешь.

Мэллори взглянула на него, нахмурив брови:

— За все время, проведенное вместе, ты не удосужился узнать какие книги мне нравятся?

Майкл закатил глаза:

— Зато я узнал другую сторону тебя.

— Тогда ты знаешь, что нет смысла читать то, что ты знаешь наизусть.

— Ты знаешь Библию наизусть? — Спросил он с почти отвисшей челюстью.

Она кивнула, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Мэллори опустила миску, заполненную водой рядом со свечами и травами. — Ты слишком доверчивый как для Дьявола, не думаешь?

Майкл фыркнул, откладывая книгу на прикроватный столик:

— Просто пытался поддержать разговор, разве не так делают пары?

— Хорошо, что напомнил, — сказала она, опускаясь на колени рядом с кроватью. Ее рука так опасно была рядом с его коленом. — Перестань посылать людей следить за мной.

— Левиафана с натяжкой можно назвать человеком. И никто не следит, а просто присматривает.

— Левиафан? Тот самый Левиафан, что является одним из принцев ада?

— Ну, в последнюю нашу встречу, это была принцесса, но это мелочи, знаешь ли, — он отмахнулся, — ты ведь хотела, чтобы я держался подальше, это я и сделал. Но кто-то должен был защищать тебя от опасности.

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться, — фыркнула Мэллори.

— Конечно можешь, — снисходительно улыбнулся Майкл, — но правда в том, что если бы не Леви, то ты бы уже пять раз была бы мертва.

— Это просто смешно.

Он перевернулся на одну сторону, подпирая голову рукой. Ее пальцы почти касались его колена. Мэллори почувствовала тепло.

— Похоже тебя сопутствуют несчастья, — сказал Майкл, — или опытный враг.

— Но Люцифер заточен в чуть ли не центре Земли.

— Там он и останется, — его лицо нахмурилось, — но его подопечные все еще на свободе. Ты должна быть более осторожной.

Она выдохнула и прикрыла веки. Было так спокойно, учитывая ливень на улице, что бил по окнам. Приглушенный свет в комнате откидывал теплые тени оттенка абрикоса в уголках ее глаз. Тепло Майкла было совсем рядом, стоило лишь вытянуть руку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — Его слова вернули ее к реальности. Лицо не выражало ни одной эмоции, а голубые глаза темнели с приближением сумерек.

— Я собиралась гадать, — сказала Мэллори. Она широко растопырила пальцы, зажигая свечи.

— Мне нужно подарить тебе кольцо, — его глаза следили за ее движениями, — это мое упущение, что я не оказывал тебе должного внимания. Так ведь поступают мужья, верно?

Мэллори проигнорировала его, расставляя свечи в нужном порядке.

— Я раньше никогда не видел, как ты используешь магию, — тихо сказал он.

Она рассыпала пепел и травы вокруг себя:

— Если будешь вести себя тихо и не будешь перебивать меня, то можешь посмотреть.

Мэллори опустилась на колени и попыталась освободить разум от ненужных мыслей. Присутствие Майкла позади не отвлекало, и он верно выполнял ее просьбу и не издавал лишних звуков, когда она вошла в транс. Она сосредоточилась на знакомом доме с кремовыми стенами пока нужная картинка не показалась на поверхности воды.

Эмили накрывала распятия черной тканью и выливала в раковину святую воду, заполняя бутылки обычной водой. Тимоти вырывал из рук Дейвэна обескровленного кролика, пряча тушку в коробке из-под обуви. Дейвэн поднес свои окровавленные пухлые пальчики и лизнул кровь, пробуя на вкус.

— Это твой Антихрист? — Отвлек ее голос Майкла. Изображение дома пошло ко дну. — Должен сказать, ты не особо справилась с работенкой.

Мэллори поднесла руки к лицу:

— Неважно что я делаю, я не могу исправить неизбежное, — она не знала почему рассказывала ему это. Что она пыталась сделать? Он не мог ничего исправить. — Я думала, что делала, что-то неправильное, но правда в том, что мне сложно принять факт того, что они саботируют меня. Факт того, что они не хотят, чтобы ему было лучше даже несмотря на увиденное.

Майкл сохранял тишину. Она слушала свое учащенное сердцебиение словно пробежала милю:

— Ты рассматривала возможность того, что кто-то добрался до них? Кто-то, кто указал на другой путь? — Спросил он.

Она помотала головой:

— Слишком рано. Его силы еще не сформировались должным образом дабы привлечь сторонников Люцифера.

— Уверена? — Его пальцы коснулись ее шеи. — Если они саботируют тебя, то с чего бы им не скрывать его истинные силы?

 

***

 

Когда она проснулась следующим утром, то обнаружила кольцо на столике. Она видела его раньше, Майкл носил его на мизинце. Тяжелое, экстравагантное украшение, багряное как само адское пламя.

Рядом была записка.

«Для моей любимой. Я жду твоего возвращения».

Мэллори прикусила губу. Красный камень смотрел на нее словно око демона, которого послали сверху.

Она надела его на средний палец.

А затем повернулась к книжной полке.

 

***

 

Она читала об экзорцизме, хотя и обещала себе прибегнуть к этому лишь в крайнем случае. Дейвэн не был одержим, что ставило под сомнение всю ее затею. Но учитывая природу мальчика, процесс несомненно доставит ему боль, которой Мэллори пыталась избежать.

Мэллори увидела Левиафана в яблочном саду. В этот раз демон был в облике юной девушки. Ее волосы клубничного блонда и россыпь веснушек контрастировало с молочной кожей.

— Осторожно, — сказала она Мэллори, — они отравлены. Вы ведь не хотели бы заснуть на сотни лет, миссис?

Мэллори вздохнула, опуская свою корзинку:

— Тогда нужно все исправить.

Они провели вечер восстанавливая плоды — Мэллори сканировала яблоки, а Левиафан уничтожала проклятие. Под конец дня Мэллори была обворожена демоном, она слушала истории о Легионах, которыми управляет Левиафан и о глубоководном чудовище. Тоска по Подземному царству росла в ней с каждой минутой. Этого чувства она вовсе не ожидала.

Книга, которую она оставила Майклу неделей раньше, появилась на столике. Она взяла свой любимый экземпляр «Грозового перевала» и потянула записку, что была на первых страницах. Несмотря на усталость, знакомый почерк заставил ее улыбнуться. Мэллори могла поклясться, что видела его лицо, когда он писал.

«Теперь список тех вещей, что заставляют меня засыпать, пополнился». Внизу бумаги написано: «В следующий раз, прошу, найди что-нибудь занимательное».

Она выбрала «Унесенные ветром».

 

***

 

Коко пыталась сгруппировать девушек в черных одеждах, когда они вышли из машины и начали возбужденно шептаться.

Они взяли юных ведьм с собой на вылазку в лес чтобы те практиковались в левитации, ощущая непосредственную связь с природой. Это привычная практика, но они не могли сдержать своего восторга и желания протестировать свои силы за пределами академии.

Девочки пошли следом за Коко, которая вела их к выбранной ранее поляне.

Там Зои наконец-то и схватила Мэллори за локоть. Она шепнула ей на ухо:

— Какого черта он здесь делает?

Мэллори покосилась на Майкла, который доставал их сумки из багажника с мученическим выражением лица.

— Нам нужна была помощь чтобы таскать наши припасы. Он был свободен, — фыркнула Мэллори.

Зои посмотрела на нее словно у той выросла вторая голова:

— Серьезно? С каких пор нам нужна в этом помощь?

— Тогда почему у нас есть дворецкий?

— Это традиция, — Зои закатила глаза.

— Можешь считать, что это тоже традиция, — Мэллори повернулась в сторону удаляющихся девочек, — я преподаю ему урок. — Сказала она и Зои поспешила за ней.

— Мне не нравится, что он ошивается рядом.

Это было понятным. Не обязательно знать о его сущности дабы почувствовать его темную натуру. Но Мэллори старалась сдерживать его, когда он оказывался в компании ведьм.

— У меня все под контролем, честно. Он ничего не сделает, что могло бы причинить девочкам вред.

— Не за девочек я волнуюсь, — выдохнула Зои.

Ее забота тронула Мэллори. Но Майкл уже не был тем страшным монстром под ее кроватью. Прошло слишком много времени.

— Я буду в порядке. Мне приходилось сталкиваться с худшим, чем он.

Она не знала поверила ли ей Зои, но когда Майкл подошел, то она спокойно оставила их вдвоем.

Он кинул сумки и опустился на землю, закрывая глаза от палящего солнца.

— Когда же ты перестанешь меня мучить, женщина?

— И о чем же это ты? — Мэллори выгнула бровь.

— Я превратился в ведьмовского лакея. Насколько еще ниже можно пасть?

Она обошла его и наклонилась, распаковывая вещи.

— Мог просто сказать нет.

— С каждым днем мне все сложнее отказаться.

Тишина прервалась пением птиц и шелестом листвы. Мэллори попыталась отвлечься на разборку сумок и не смотреть как его глаза светлели под ясным небом, или как солнечные лечи падали на его кожу, заставляя его выглядеть живым человеком.

Он тихо позвал ее по имени, она почти не услышала. Майкл позвал снова, в этот раз с толикой раздражения в голосе.

— Жена, — наконец сказал он, хватая ее за край юбки и притягивая к себе.

Мэллори потеряла равновесие, чем Майкл и воспользовался. Она упала к нему на колени. Майкл обнял ее, притягивая ближе к своей груди. Мэллори думала встать, но он лишь прижимал сильнее.

— Да брось, воробушек, — его горячее дыхание заставляло ее тело вздрагивать, а желание разливаться внизу живота. — Рядом никого, тебе не нужно притворяться, что ты ненавидишь меня.

— А я и не притворяюсь, — ухмыльнулась она.

— Ты моришь меня, — его губы прижались к ее шее. Майкл провел влажную дорожку вниз к ее плечу.

— Прекрати.

Его руки усилили хватку.

— Тише. Позволь мне хотя бы немножко вкусить то, чего я так жажду. — Он легонько прикусил ее кожу.

— Ты такая королева драмы, — выдохнула она. Но Мэллори не могла ничего поделать, а потому зарылась пальцами в его волосах. Она поерзала на его коленях, устраиваясь поудобнее, чувствуя его возбуждение. Майкл зашипел, когда она легонько двигалась, задевая его член. В ответ, он укусил ее сильнее.

— Кто-то увидит, — сказала она, продолжая ерзать на его коленях. Она тоже соскучилась по его прикосновениям, по его теплу, силам. То, как долго они не были вместе, казалось просто сюрреалистичным.

Его рука проскользнула под ее юбку, обжигая своими прикосновениями, когда его рука сжала ее ягодицу. Его губы сместились с ее шеи на ее губы — смесь сладости и яда, голода и отчаянья. Мэллори отвечала ему словно ей не хватало воздуха.

Его пальцы соскользнули под ткань ее трусиков к влаге между ее бедер. Крик застрял в ее горле.

Издали, кто-то позвал ее.

Она резко поднялась. Майкл откинулся назад, проклиная все и вся.

— Я уже, — крикнула она в ответ, и Майкл ругнулся еще сильнее.

 

***

 

— Скажи, как я могу помочь? — Серьезно спросил Майкл. Он игрался с ее шпильками для волос. Серебряная шпилька исчезала в его пальцах словно волшебная монета.

Прошло несколько недель, две или три. Она могла лишь мечтать, и желать невозможного.

Мэллори откинулась назад, осторожно чтобы не прикоснуться к нему, и прикрыла глаза:

— Ты бы мог забрать Дейвэна в Подземный мир.

Он скривился:

— Если бы он только был одержим, я бы смог. Если бы он был демоном, я бы смог. — Шпилька вновь исчезла. — Но он человек, так ведь? Родился человеком, поэтому у меня на него прав не больше чем на тебя.

Мэллори выгнула бровь. Он сжал зубы и продолжил:

— Не больше, чем было до того, как ты прокляла саму себя, и до того, как твоя возлюбленная Верховная продала твою душу.

— Не осуждай ее, — сказала она, отчего тот закатил глаза.

— Что я имею ввиду… так это то, что мои руки связаны. Я бы мог конечно напугать его до усрачки, но учитывая его натуру, боюсь, ему это только понравится.

Было что-то трогательное в его желании помочь ей, несмотря на тщетность попыток. Глубоко внутри, она знала, что было лишь два пути, что остались. Два. И один из них тяжелее, чем другой.

Но она ведь была избранной не просто так.

Она должна сделать это любой ценой, у нее были на это силы.

И она сделает.

 

***

 

В конце концов, экзорцизм закончился тем чем и предполагалось.

Она возвращалась окровавленной, с красными глазами, горящими от слез (она не должна плакать, не после того через что она заставила пройти этого мальчика). Крик Дейвэна смешался с плачем Эмили о помиловании в бессмысленную какофонию в ее ушах.

Ей было трудно дышать, когда она вошла в Академию. Боль пронизывала ее словно выстрел в груди или разбитое сердце.

Мэллори прижалась к двери внутри своей комнаты, проворачивая ключ. Медленно, она повернулась.

Майкл осмотрел ее и заметил этот взгляд. Книга, которую он читал, выскользнула из его рук на пол.

В тот момент пара вещей прояснились.

Она ждала слишком долго. Она отталкивала его, пытаясь наказать его или себя. Сейчас было трудно понять. Расстояние между ними превратилось в физическую боль, и она отсчитывала часы, минуты, секунды перед тем как снова увидеть его. Она скучала по нему. Теперь она могла это признать — когда ее сердце обнажено, а будущее ясно. Тоска по нему словно открытая рана, которая открывалась всякий раз, когда он уходил в свое царство, оставляя ее одну, в милях вдали от него.

Она знала его. Знала, что он изменник, негодяй и лжец. Знала, что у него было ни капли сострадания и сдержанности. Он не любил солнце и предпочитал клубничные молочные коктейли. И если бы он мог выбирать, то читал бы только Эдгара Аллана По. Ему не понятна человечность, но он ценит своих подчиненных. И по какой-то причине, он любит ее. Всем сердцем.

Она нуждалась в нем, несмотря ни на что. Ведь он был ее, до конца времен.

— Воробушек? — Тихо позвал он. В его взгляде читалась тревога, когда он следил за ее движениями. Она снимала с себя одежду. Ее окровавленное и порванное в рукавах платье упало на пол. Ее обувь и нижнее белье превратилось в черное пятно из кружева и кожи у ее ног.

Не было ни капли нерешительности, когда Мэллори забралась на кровать и оказалась сверху него, расстегивая пуговицы на его рубашке.

Он схватил ее запястья, сжимая между их тел:

— Расскажи, что случилось.

— Я не хочу говорить об это сейчас, — она вырвалась и прижала ладонь к его рту, прерывая следующий вопрос. — Потише, никто не должен услышать нас.

Она освободила его от одежды, неистово разрывая ее своей магией. Затем, Мэллори поцеловала его — сильно, быстро и отчаянно, кусая так сильно, что из его губы пошла кровь. Она зализывала рану языком, прижималась губами к щеке, затем вниз к челюсти и к пульсирующей жилке пока опускалась к его члену.

Мэллори была такой сексуальной с этим затуманенным взглядом, когда она обхватывала его вверх и вниз. Выполняя ее приказ, он старался быть тихим, сжимая до боли зубы и кулаки отчего костяшки белели.

Она старалась не думать о том, что она сделала и что собиралась сделать. Ее разум был здесь, на этом моменте. На моменте, который она так ждала.

Затем она оказалась сверху — его член в ней. По телу разнесся сладкий жар и дрожь наслаждения, словно небольшие электрические разряды. Он прорычал сквозь зубы и опустил руки на ее бедра, сжимая их, наверняка оставляя отметины.

Она начала медленно двигаться, давая время заново привыкнуть друг к другу.

Майкл потянулся к ее шее, проводя по ней языком и зубами. Мэллори потянула за его волосы, ускоряя темп. Она почти что запустила ногти в его скальп.

— Я бессмертное создание, — прошептал он, оставляя поцелуи на ее шее, — но кажется ты можешь убить меня.

Она стонала, дрожала и шептала имя Господа. Это было богохульством и развратом, когда рука Майкла опустилась и он коснулся ее клитора, ускоряя движения, дразня ее.

Ее небольшая кровать двигалась следом за ними с вульгарным треском. Бедра Майкла поднимались, повторяя ее ритм и между ними было ничего кроме наслаждения и неистового желания. Оргазм напоминал смерть и воскрешение одновременно. Она потеряла себя, чтобы восстать другой женщиной, женщиной новой. Тьма поглотила ее, окутывая теплотой и спокойствием. Мэллори наконец-то почувствовала себя настоящей.

Когда они лежали рядом и Майкл проводил пальцем по ее спине, он сказал:

— Возвращайся со мной домой.

Этот момент имел свой конец. Ощущение словно сон остановился во времени. Казалось, что это не закончится никогда.

Но это закончится.

Она легонько прижала свои губы к его, уверенно шепча:

— Скоро.

 

***

 

Не было другой версии в этой истории, которая бы не окрашивалась в красное.

Версии, где бы толпа не подступала к дому Антихриста.

Мэллори поцеловала Коко на прощание и другую женщину, что не хотела ее отпускать:

— Будь осторожна, — сказала она, словно она знала к каким последствиям приведет ее поступок.

— Буду, — ответила с улыбкой Мэллори и покинула их.

Она опоздала.

Сатанисты окружили Дейвэна, когда она прибыла. Рот мальчика был вымазан в крови. Эмили безжизненно лежала на полу рядом с его кроваткой. В ее груди была кровоточащая дыра, заливающая пол кровью словно вином.

Не осталось больше молитв, которые можно было бы произнести.

Никаких желаний дабы загадать.

— Я пыталась помочь тебе, — голос Мэллори был тонким и дрожащим.

Мальчик улыбнулся. Когда он открыл рот, голос, который раздался был жутким. Голос мужчины в теле мальчика.

— Каждое дело нуждается в жертве, тебе так не кажется? — Спросил он, запуская по дому кровавое эхо, эхо ужаса. Это конец всего и начало конца.

— Ему не нужна твоя помощь, шлюха, — сказал ЛаВей, доставая нож из складок своей накидки.

Мэллори подняла руку. Сатанисты упали на пол словно марионетки, чьи ниточки обрезали. Они не двигались, когда она подходила ближе. Мэллори взяла нож из рук мужчины.

— Я не дам тебе победить.

Она уже чувствовала себя безжизненно, мороз подступал к венам. Холод стали передался ее коже, тяжесть ножа тянула ее вниз. Мэллори сжала пальцы вокруг рукоятки.

Позади открылась дверь, впуская прохладу, заставляя мурашек пройтись по коже.

— Вот увидишь, — прошептал мальчик, — я уже победил.

— Не трогай его! — Тимоти Кэмпбэлл подбежал к кроватке, вставая между ребенком и Мэллори чтобы защитить его, но его взгляд упал на окровавленные тела на полу. На лице мужчины появилась гримаса ужаса.

— Прости, — сказала Мэллори, ее горло сковала боль, когда она сделала шаг вперед. — Но я не дам тебе мне помешать, не в этот раз.

— Нет…

Она взмахнула рукой словно прогоняя муху и Тимоти упал лицом в лужу крови рядом с женой.

Слезы покатились по щекам Мэллори.

Ее время подошло к концу.

— Господи, — прошептала она, — отчего же ты оставил меня?

Глаза Антихриста смотрели в ее глаза, пока она заносила руку:

— Ты знаешь отчего.

Она вонзила нож в его маленькую грудь. Глубоко. Так глубоко, пока конец лезвия не показался из спины. Мэллори вытащила его и ударила вновь. Затем снова. Она кричала, ее голос был сломлен. Свет вокруг нее гаснул с каждым ударом.

Безжизненное тело мальчика лежало в кроватке.

Мэллори видела лишь красное сквозь размытый взгляд от слез. Последние силы покинули ее, и она упала на пол, нож выскользнул из ее рук.

Взошло солнце.

Шум в ее ушах все еще не стих.

А затем…

боль,

пронзительная

словно разбитое сердце.

— Ты забрала все у меня, — послышался голос Тимоти и пистолет в его руке казался все также красным пятном в ее глазах.

Она прижала руки к своей груди.

Ее кровь теплая, теплее чем кожа, теплее чем у Дейвэна.

Она текла сквозь пальцы

красная словно гранат,

красная словно адское пламя,

красная словно ее свадебное кольцо.

Она хотела вернуться домой.

Затем, в последний раз, тьма поглотила ее.

Мэллори умерла.

 

***

 

Дочь Господа ступила в ад.

Тьма не давила на легкие и не удушала.

Тяжесть ее наследия не тянула ее вниз.

В тронном зале, она проходила мимо душ, что ожидали суда. Она ощущала их, как и себя. Они повернулись к ней словно цветы к солнцу.

У нее еще будет время. Время для скорби и искупления, время для того, чтобы обдумать свое решение. Но теперь она была другой. Видоизмененной. Оковы и маски спали (что становится с объектом, когда его предназначение выполнено?). Жертва была принесена. Вперед, мир, бери свою награду.

Дочь Господа ступила в ад и изменила себя. Утонувшая в крови, она восстала переродившейся.

Когда она достигла трона из костей, Мэллори упала на колени.

Она опустила голову вниз. Ее волосы упали словно занавес.

— Мой господин, — ее голос был словно мед, опавшие листья, словно окончание лета, — что Вы сделаете со мной?

Она услышала стук ботинок по мрамору и трение ткани, представляя, как он спускается по лестнице, пропуская по две ступеньки. Мэллори представляла, что он одет в бордовый костюм, расшитый сапфирами, что соответствуют его глазам. Она представляла, как он поднимал ее и нес в спальню, где они бы остались до тех пор, пока Подземный мир не забьется душами, и они будут вынуждены вернуться к своим обязанностям, принимая решение бок о бок как Король и Королева. Она представляла все на свете, весь мир рядом с ним.

Что он сделал так это опустился рядом с ней.

Он поднял ее подбородок кончиком пальца чтобы взглянуть в ее глаза.

— А что ты сделаешь со мной? — Спросил Майкл своим ангельским и бесчестным голосом одновременно. Губы искривились в улыбке. — Ведь я твой до конца времен.

Мэллори накрыла его руку своей. Краснота ее кольца поблескивала под светом свеч.

— Как и я твоя.

Он заключил ее в свои объятия.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thanks to the original author -thedivinemove-, that was hell of a journey hehehe and my pleasure to translate this story


End file.
